The World Of Sword II
by TheKnightShade
Summary: Two months after the incident where 10.000 players trapped in a game called Sword Art Online, finally over. But yet, there are about 300 players who still unconscious. What does it mean? And does the SAO incident really over? And how the heroes of SAO deal with it?... Only time which can answer that.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everyone, miss me? Well since I think that the first TWOS ending is not enough, I decide to make other, but, Well, maybe you need to wait for the next chapter for coming, since my busy schedule will started again. So,well, please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: ANE, BRS, and SAO isn't mine.**

* * *

"Thank you for coming"

The black haired boy said that's while his hand waving to the customer who already walk toward the exit and when the costumer close the door, the boy let out a sigh even though the smile keeps present on his face.

"And that's will end my shift" the boy said before walking toward the staff room. Upon opening the door with a letters read 'Staff Room', the boy is greeted by a middle age man with brown hair who just wearing his working outfit.

"Oh, Okumura-kun, done with your shift already?" The man asks with a gentle tone which the boy answered with a nod and a smile.

"Yeah, though since you are here maybe I should warn you that we out of the arabica coffee powder, better retrieve them from the stock" the boy warned as he unbuttoned his uniform shirt.

"Ah, thanks for the info, I wish you have a good day" and with that the man quickly exiting the room for retrieving the arabica coffee powder. The boy only smiled as he remembers his plan for today. After changing his working outfit into his casual outfit, the boy closed his locker which has a letters on the surface of the door. That's letters reads...

Rin Okumura.

"Yo, Saya, did I make her waiting too long?" the black haired boy named Rin Okumura said to the short brown haired woman who wave her hand at him.

"Not really, she just done wearing her outfit earlier, I will get her for you, so please wait here, Rin-kun" The woman named Saya said before walking back toward the door of her apartment while Rin leaned against the closest wall before putting both his hands into the pocket of his black jeans. Two months already passed since the day of that incident is over. The incident where about 10.000 people who play a VRMMORPG called 'Sword Art Online', trapped into the world of the game itself with the rule, if you die in the game then you'll die too in the real world. Rin or better known as Night when he still inside that world, also one of many other survivors of that cursed game. But, even though all the players of that game should be come back to the real world by now, but the truth is there are about 300 players still not awake, this make a rumor appear, a rumor about there is something behind the disappearance of the creator of that game, Johann Faust, which also make most people think that 'Sword Art Online' isn't over yet. Rin snapped back to reality when he heard the familiar sound which always reach his ear whenever he around her. He smiled when his blue eyes spotted a girl in a wheelchair who seems so absorbed into the novel on her lap, behind her is the same short brown haired woman from before, Saya Irino.

"Yo Mato" Rin greet after pushing himself from the wall he leaned before. The girl, after hearing his voice, closed the novel on her lap and lifts up her head to stare at him and give him a small smile. Rin only can grinned in response as his eyes scanned the girl outfit which consists of a long-sleeved white shirt underneath an elegant blue dress which reaches below her knee with a white belt around her waist and a pair of blue shoes as a footwear.

"Well, I will leave her to you now" Saya said for breaking the silence which surrounds them before she gestured for Rin to grip the handle of the wheelchair. Rin smiled and nodded at her before he walks toward behind the wheelchair and grab the handle of it.

"We will leave now, are you ready Mato?" Rin asks after he ready to push the wheelchair. Mato nod her head ready before smiling and nodding to Saya, the sign that tells the older woman that she should be fine.

"Okay then, see you later Saya" and after saying that, Rin start pushing the wheelchair forward, ready to bring the girl who sat on it to stroll around the town.

"Have fun you two and remember to bring her back before dinner" Saya said while waving her hand to him which Rin and Mato respond by doing the same like her.

One month has already passed since the reunion of two ex-players of the cursed game known as 'Sword Art Online'. It was one of the happiest moment in their life where they can reunite with the person they love. Although, Rin was disappointed he can't catch both Saya and his father for ruining the perfect moment they have (he swears he will pay them for it!). That day also becomes the day where Mato perform the surgery which thankfully nothing happened during the surgery and it went successfully (Rin almost making a hole on the floor with his constant pacing). And from that day, they can bring their relationship from the virtual world toward the real world.

"The real sun always felt better than the fake sun back then at that world" Rin commented with a grin on his face, he can't help but feel an overwhelming happiness. He then stared at his girlfriend who now already focusing her attention on the novel again, by the way, the novel is a gift from him. After a few seconds just walking around (or pushing a wheelchair around to be exact) Mato marked the page of her novel before closes it and turn her head toward him.

"Rin, do you know that you have become quite famous?" Mato said in her usual soft tone which earning a confused look from her boyfriend.

"I don't know what do you say. My reputation is still the same like always" Rin answered truthfully which make Mato rolled her eyes.

"Did you check the news on the internet lately?" She asks for confirming her suspicion.

"Well, no, what with my part-time job, I don't have time for checking such things" Rin replied before scratching the back of his head. True to his words, the whole week he had been busy because of his part-time job. He is doing a part-time job only for one reason. To get money for filling his anime collection again. Mato know exactly why he does it and have no right for preventing him, but at least, she will make sure that he won't force himself too much.

"Lately, news about the name of the player that clear the cursed game has been announced. There is no picture of the player appearance, but the name is already revealed and the name of that's player is Night" Mato explained which make a surprised expression appear on Rin's face.

"Not just the name, but his fighting style too. I am currently trying for looking for information about who spread that news" Mato add while Rin only nod his head twice.

"I see, but it was a bit weird you know. Well, whatever, it isn't like I am going to use that name again" Rin replied with a shrugs. After that both teenagers become silent as Rin's mind trying to process about this new information while Mato simply observe her boyfriend. He needs to make sure to check the internet tonight.

Suddenly Rin stopped walking when they passed a game store and something manages to catching the attention of the blue eyed teenager. A poster that displayed an image of a game that he didn't know about (Considering he not so up to date about these kind of stuff again, thanks to his part-time job). The poster displaying an image of a forest in night-time with two people... Hovering in the air at the center with a red wing for the female and a green wing for the male.

"Alfheim Online?" Rin read what he guessed the title of the game. What the hell 'Alfheim' mean?

"It was a VRMMORPG, just like SAO" Mato said after she heard her boyfriend said that and seem curious about the game.

"You know about this game?" Rin asks while gesturing to the poster of Alfheim Online with his right hand which his girlfriend answering with a nod of her head.

"Lately it has been called 'Alvhame' or ALO for short. Like I said earlier it was a VRMMORPG like SAO. Also Alfheim or Alvhame means the world of fairies" Mato explained about the meaning of the name of that games which make Rin raise one of his eyebrows.

"The world of fairies, huh? Somehow, doesn't it almost identical with the world of swords?" Rin said before starting to push the wheelchair again.

"Perhaps. Also I heard there is no level system in there" Mato stated which make Rin surprised a bit. A game without a level system, what kind of game is that?

"Instead it uses skill development which means the winner of a battle determined by the player own skill and not a level. Also killing other players is allowed in this game, so terms like red player is not exists in this game" Mato explained again which make Rin thought about it a little. A game where there is nothing called level and anything based from the player own skill... Damn this game is a game that will be one hundred percent suited for him, where the strongest player decided by their own skill, not something like level, this what Rin want from a game.

"Also something which make this game become popular, because you can fly in this game using the flight system, it can be said that 'Alfheim Online' is the first VRMMORPG that can make the player feel the experience of flying on the sky, after all, this game focusing on fairy world and a fairy should be can fly" Mato explained again which enough to make Rin listing 'Alfheim Online' as one of many things he will buy once he got his salary.

"This game sounds really amazing to me. I wonder if my salary will be enough to buy one of its copy plus the hardware too" Rin wondered aloud while thinking about this possibility in his mind.

"I also heard that this game is compatible with any version of FullDive technology which mean you can play it with NerveGear" Mato said something which she know going to cheer up her boyfriend and true to her word because a few seconds later she can see a grin appear on his face from the corner of her eyes.

'I am so going to get this game' Rin thought with determination grin on his face. After a few minutes, Rin stopped walking again when something else catches his attention again. A smile replaces the grin when he smells the very familiar scent.

"Hey Mato, do you want takoyaki?" Rin asks when he spots a takoyaki stall. He knows that's stall even before he trapped in that cursed game and he already befriend the owner of that stall.

"I never have one, but I heard from a lot people that it taste good" Mato replied while staring at the stall, just smelling the scent of takoyaki already makes her wanted to try it so badly, but she keeps her composure.

"Hahahaha, well, then I think it was a good chance to prove that's" Rin commented after laughing before quickly push the wheelchair toward the stall. When they almost reach the stall, the owner notices them and giving them a smile.

"Hey Okumura, been awhile since you last come here. Is that pretty lady your girlfriend?" The owner asks when the couple finally stood in front of the red stall.

"Yeah, her name is Mato Kuroi, also, please two takoyaki and make mine more spicy" Rin replied with a grin on his face while Mato only observe the old man who she assumes the owner of this stall.

"Coming up kiddo" the old man said before starting to make their order.

"So how the condition of your body, feels any better?" Rin asks while waiting for their order and in truth, Rin also curious about the condition of his girlfriend's body. Mato only staring at him before she stretched both her arms.

"Yes, it become better than before and the doctor said that I will be able to move my body properly in two weeks" Mato answered with a small smile on her face. Her smile is enough to make Rin show her a gentle smile.

"What about you? I heard from Saya that your brother already go toward the school you going to attend" Mato asks while tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, and actually, three days before we trapped in Sword Art Online, I am going to go there with him, but, well... Look like the plan changed" Rin replied while scratching the back of his neck and smiled at her.

"Here is your order!" The old man suddenly said while holding two freshly cooked takoyaki.

"Thank you, here the money" Rin said before giving the old man his money before take the takoyaki in his hand. After saying goodbye to the stall owner, Rin starts pushing the wheelchair toward the park near there.

"So how was it?" Rin asks after he sits down on the nearest bench with a takoyaki in his hand while his eyes staring at his girlfriend who for the first time tried to taste a takoyaki.

"Delicious" she said simply before continue eating it. Rin couldn't help, but chuckle a little at her reaction before he starts eating his own takoyaki. The atmosphere around them seems so peaceful as both teenagers enjoy their meal in silence and with the beautiful day like this, it only adds the peaceful aura around them.

"Rin... Do you think Asuna and the rest of the still unconscious players will ever wake up?" Mato asks in a worried tone after she ate her last takoyaki. Rin stopped eating his takoyaki when he heard that question. He also has asked that question to himself, but...

"I am sure they will someday, but for now what we can do is just hoping that the time for them to awake will be soon" Rin replied before smiled at her. He then devour his last takoyaki before letting out a sigh of satisfaction.

"I just hope Kirito could be patient enough for waiting that moment coming" Rin muttered before looking at the blue sky above them. Just remembering about the person who he already sees as his own brother makes him a little sad about his condition. He also will never know what he going to do if himself has to be in Kirito position, will he able to be strong enough for waiting Mato to be awake? He hopes so. And with that both teens become silent again as they absorbed by their own thought.

"Rin, could you stand in front of me?" Mato suddenly asks which make Rin raised one of his eyebrows, clearly confused by his girlfriend request, but nonetheless he obey her and quickly stood in front of her. He just eyeing her with confusion. Before his eyes widen a bit when she suddenly stands up and throws herself to him. Rin reacted quickly and spread his arms with a grin on his face. When she already landed on him, Rin quickly embrace her before spinning her around while laughing. Mato only can smile and snuggled at his blue hoodie when he finally stopping spinning around.

"Don't do that again without warning me first, okay? You are lucky to have a fit boyfriend like me" Rin said while placing his head on top of her head, her soft hair already tickling his chin a little.

"I know, it just you seem so sad, so, I decide to cheer you up" Mato replied while buried her face on his chest while Rin stroking her back, they even ignore all the stares they get as for now, it only them... In their own little world.

Later at night...

"Hmm... I see, so the game starts with letting the players choose one of nine available races, huh?" Rin muttered while his eyes glued to his computer screen. After taking Mato home, he quickly make his way toward his house for dinner and after dinner he quickly go toward his room which now pretty empty since he already sell all his stuff for paying the cost his girlfriend need for her surgery and he will say it again, he never regret his action. And what he do right now? Simple, he gathering more information about the game which catches his interest earlier, 'Alfheim Online' or ALO and of course to check some news and he does find that his avatar name has been revealed in the internet. But he could care less about things like that as he thinks it wasn't important at this moment.

"It's pretty much just like SAO, but with some new features, then again SAO is the first VRMMORPG, so I shouldn't be surprised to see any other VRMMORPG almost look like that cursed game" Rin muttered again while his eyes scanning every words which displayed by his computer screen. Pretty far he has learn many feature from ALO and already decided that he will get this game when he gets his salary. After all, he only needs to buy the copy of the game since he already owns the hardware. Rin glances at his shelf from the corner of his eyes. In there, sat a gray helm with a letters NerveGear could be seen on the helm. Even though all NerveGear should be given to the Ministry of Internal Affairs SAO Incident Task Force, he still able to keep his NerveGear after... A few arguments. This thing, even though it was dangerous, but if not because of this NerveGear, he will never able to meet Kirito, Klein, Asuna, Bon, Shima, Koneko, Agil, Yutari, Yui, and his own girlfriend, Stella or Mato Kuroi. So he decides to keeps it as a memento of that time. Rin smiled a little before shaking his head. He needs to be more focus on the present so he can make a better future for him... And her.

"ALO hottest news?" Rin read aloud the headline of an article he found and decide to check it out. When the article already displayed on his computer screen, his eyes quickly widened and his mouth only can mutter one thing...

"... Asuna?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here it is the next chap of TWOS II. And how about some game? I want to know ****What is the most appropriate race for Mato? Hope you guys will answer (Especially you Dan). Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Ane, Brs, and Sao isn't mine.**

* * *

"Alfheim Online?" The tall man asks before he scratched his chin while tried to remember when or where he ever heard this words.

"It's another MMORPG, just like SAO. Don't you know about it?" The boy who sat in front of the counter said while lightly shook his cup of coffee. Seriously, does all the survivor of that cursed game not so up-to-date about stuff like this? Then again, being trapped inside a virtual world for two years, they must be doing a lot of things to establish their lives back, how does he know this? Simple, because that was the first thing he does after the problem of the cost for his girlfriend surgery clear.

"Ah, yes now I remember. The game which becomes famous recently. Tell me again, why do you want me to print the photo inside this flash drive?" Agil asks the boy in front of him who just sipped his coffee calmly, while pointing at the small device in his hand.

"Just look at the data inside and then call Kirito, I bet you'll understand in no time" Rin said before placing down his empty mug and standing up. He about to pull his wallet to pay the coffee, but Agil stop him and said it was his treat. This only make Rin grinned before he said it was the time for leave as it almost the time for his shift at his workplace, so, after saying farewell to each other, Rin rushed toward his workplace while hoping that he not going to be late.

"Day off?" Rin said, repeating the word which catch his attention while his hands keep working on cleaning all the cups in the sink. The girl who stood behind him while leaning against the wall only nod her head, even though she know that Rin won't able to see her nod her head.

"Yeah, I heard the manager going to follow this trip and won't come back until next week. That's why he planning on giving us a day off for the whole week" the girl explained to Rin while Rin only let out a 'Hmm' sound as a response... Then something hit his mind really hard. A day off for one week...

"Wait, shouldn't we get..." And when turned around with a half-dirty cup in his hand and see the girl's face, he finally understand why she telling this to him.

"Finally, you get my point... Yeah, we going to get our salary today" the blue haired girl said before push herself from the wall before placing one of her hands on her hip. Rin just staring at her face, trying to find out whether what she said it true or not, but knowing her, she won't even joke at things like this.

"Thank for the info, I would never know if you don't tell me" Rin thanked the girl with a smile and thumbs up, but the girl only response with a shrugs.

"It wasn't a big deal, just making sure that you don't do anything you'll regret later. That's all" The girl replied before walking away. Rin only let out a grin after the girl is out of his sight, because this only means one thing... Hell yeah! Shopping time!

"So, you get your salary today? Any reason for that?" The gray haired man asks from his place near the sink where he cleans the pot they use earlier for making Rin's most favourite food, Sukiyaki. Rin's head perked up from his place at the table where he read the letter from his younger brother who already settled in the dorm of his new school (Or actually their school, but since Rin trapped in that cursed game, the plan changed).

"Well, the manager going to take a trip for the whole week and give us a day off for a week and since the staffs receive the salary at Thursday, so, the manager decide to give our salary early" Rin answered his foster father before turning his head toward the letter again to continue read the neat handwriting of his little brother, as always he was a neat freak! He wonders how they can be so opposite to each other?

Okay back to the letter, according to it, he was doing fine (like always) and already manage to befriend some students there (and he sure as hell that he already attracted the attention of some girls too). But now, he won't be jealous about it as now he already found an amazing girl that even capable of taming the demon inside him. Well, it was true that she doesn't have... A nice body as everyone call it, but he will be damned if he care about it, this girl always remain by his side all the times he trapped in that game and because of his will to help the same girl too, he able to grow stronger and stronger and when at the last floor, he already in par with Kirito. He won't even care about another girl who maybe more hot or prettier than her, because to him, she is the most perfect girl. And she already becomes his girlfriend too.

"Hey Old man, Yukio also send you a letter, I will go to my room now" Rin said before standing up and put both his hands inside the pocket of his black trouser (old habit die hard) and start command his legs toward the stairs. It was the moment he so waiting for and he can't help, but run all the way toward his room, he barely able to hold his own excitement. Upon entering his room, he quickly locks the door and prepares anything necessary for doing this again. For doing the FullDive again or in other words, entering the virtual world for the second time. Okay, maybe any person will found him crazy, because after trapped in the virtual world for two years and only just free two months ago (not mentioned he actually 'die' there), but his curiosity about this new game and the fact that he just found the picture of his lost friend, Asuna, who clearly trapped in this game for some reason, he can't help but to enter this game and seeking the truth on his own.

After making sure everything is ready, Rin standing up from his crouching position and stared at the gray helm which sitting on his bed. That's the thing is the thing which makes him trapped into the virtual world and holds him coming out from that cursed game, but... At the same time, this helm... This hardware is the thing that makes him met Kirito, Klein, Agil, Asuna, Bon, Shima, Koneko, Yutari, Ashley, and the one of the most important person in his life, Stella... Or Mato Kuroi. And this time he will uses this hardware, the same hardware which always attached to his head for the past two years, for saving his friend, no matter what. After making sure that the door of his room already locked, he sat on his bed before wear his little brother's Nerve Gear once again. This time he will do it by himself, he can't asks Mato to come with him since she don't have any hardware for this game and he want her to be more concerned about bringing her body to it's original shape and he sure as hell Kirito will make his own way after he give Agil the data about Asuna. After taking a deep breath, he lay his body down on his own bed while staring at the ceiling.

'This is it, now or never' and after closing his eyes...

"Link Start!"

And once again, Rin Okumura entered the virtual world.

'Welcome to Alfheim Online!'

That's was the word which greets him before his body materialized. A virtual keyboard appears in front of him along with a voice which telling him to enter the name of his character. At first Rin only stared at the keyboard before moving his fingers to type 'Night', but his finger stopped when it already hit the 'N' button. His mind suddenly filled with the memory of his girlfriend telling him about someone who spread his avatar name. Now if he think about it, Night is pretty rare name, not many players use it and since the news of this name also posted in some web which involve ALO too, he won't be surprised if some players will interrogating a player with 'Night' as their avatar name, and for him, it will only waste his time and attract to many unwanted attention... Since when he starts to act like Mato? But his top priority for entering this game (aside from enjoying the game itself) is to find his lost friend, Asuna. So, some distraction like that will get in his way and only slow him down and this mean he needs to keep his reputation low... Seriously, does hang out around her too much maybe cause him to starts to think like her?

Rin shook his head before starts to type the name of his character which obviously shouldn't be 'Night'. After pushing the confirm button, a light appear before the light split into lights which then taking form of nine portraits of human or maybe more correctly, fairy. Rin recognize these portraits, it was the nine races of fairies in 'Alfheim Online'. Under normal circumstances, he will definitely choose the strongest race, 'Salamander'. But this time he only wants to keep his reputation low, so, he will choose that race.

"Spriggan, right?"

The voice announce after he chooses the black themed race and a square appear in front of him and explain a bit about the race he chooses. After the voice announce that his appearance going to be random, he pushes the confirm button which ended the creation of his avatar.

"Now, you will transfered toward the 'Spriggan' hometown. Have a nice play"

And then, Rin body started to surround by light before he finally disappears and transferred toward his destination... 'Spriggan' home town.

Slowly, he can feel his consciousness came back to him and when he finally open his eyes, he realized that he was falling from the sky... Wait! He quickly look upward to confirm that he indeed falling from the sky in an upside down position. But what he sees below him making him calmed a little. Because clearly, right now he was heading toward the home town of Spriggan.

After a rather rough landing, the new 'Spriggan' begin to look around the town which supposed to be the home town of the fairy race he chooses, but this place isn't as crowded as he thought. But if he think about it, 'Spriggan' speciality are in illusion and hunting treasure magic which make many people think this race aren't suitable for a battle and make this race become the most unpopular race, but that was what make him choose this race in the first place, because with this he can keep his reputation low. Okay, first thing he needs to do is... Checking the appearance of his avatar.

His physical appearance still resemble his true physical appearance with the same height, but his avatar's skin is darker than his true skin and his hair also now slicked back with a bit spiky style (Read Ao No Exorcist 39 when Rin having dinner at Mephisto's place if you don't understand) but thankfully his eyes still the same like before. He also wears the 'Spriggan' starting equipment which consist a black short sleeved jacket which only covered his chest, a long sleeve black t-shirt underneath it, a black trouser with gray belt, and a black boot. He also have a one-handed sword on his back. He let out a sigh after this before decide to investigate the home town of his chosen race a little further while hoping to find a more suitable equipment for him, because clearly his current equipment doesn't suit him. After putting both his hands into the pocket of his black trouser, he starts walking and hoping to find an equipment shop.

"Hey, you over there!" Upon hearing this voice, he couldn't help, but turning around since there is no one around him. What he found after turning around is a girl, a 'Spriggan' girl to be exact. She has long ebony hair which reach her waist and from her outfit, he can tell that this girl isn't a newbie like him. Maybe he can learn one or two things from her about the gameplay of this game, especially the flight system. He can't wait for it. When the girl nod after he pointed himself with his finger, he quickly walks toward her with a smile on his face.

"From your appearance and the way you walk around, you seem to be new around here. Do you need a help?" The girl asks after putting one of her hands on her waist with a kind smile plastered on her face, she looks so kind and maybe can be a help to him.

"Well, yeah, to tell truth, I just log-in into this game a few minutes ago, so, I am pretty new here" He answered with a grin on his face and one of his hands scratched the back of his head while his other hands remained inside the pocket of his black trouser.

"I see, maybe I can be a help to you since I am not too busy today. How about that?" The girl offers after nodding her head once. Well, it isn't like there is another 'Spriggan' around here that can help him.

"Great! Thank you for offering me your help" he replied before letting out a childish grin and bowed his body in respect, since she will become his mentor for teaching him about this game, maybe he needs to starts to respect her too.

"*Giggle*, no needs to bow like that too. Oh, by the way, my name is Raven. Nice to meet you" The girl who introduces herself as Raven said before extend her hand to him. His grin only become wider before he accepts her hand and shook it.

"My name is Noctis"

BLAM

The sound a girlish giggle can be heard all around the forest near the home town of 'Spriggan', the black-themed fairy race. Hovering in the air is a girl, a 'Spriggan' girl to be exact and she also the one who causes the girlish giggle voice, but what she can say, after watching her new companion fall to the ground rather... Roughly, she can't help, but burst in giggle. On the other hands, her companion, the guy named Noctis only laying on the ground while looking annoyed at his companion who giggling at him. How the hell he can know that landing can make him end up kissing the ground roughly?!

"Next time, try to be more slower when landing, kay?" Raven advised after landing on the ground more smoothly and extending her hand for the boy who still laying on the ground. Noctis only letting out a sigh before he accept her hand and let her helping him standing up. From now he has learned much thing about the gameplay of 'Alfheim Online', from what he can tell the combat system of this game pretty much like 'Sword Art Online', but without a sword skill. But the sword skill part was replaced by magic, a thing he don't really want to rely on since using it require the player to spoke some words in an unfamiliar language and combine his brain with something like this is a recipe for a complete disaster.

"I will keep that in mind" Noctis replied before placing both his hand on his waist and looking up at the sky. He pretty much has learn flying without using a controller (and he already forget about how many times he fly out of control) and like what the information he get from the internet say, he can't fly forever or in other word, the time for flying is limited, only about ten minutes. But well, at least he still can know what it felt to fly around in the sky and he also starting to get understand about the concept for landing and soon, he has no doubt that he will able to fly around and landing on the ground without need to kiss it again!

"Well, since I have taught about anything concerning the game combat system, why we not test it with hunting some monster? You also need some money to buy new equipment, right?" Raven said which make Noctis turned toward her with a giant grin on his face. He can't wait to test his skill again after two months never use it, he hopes his skill haven't become dull because he never use it, but all this time he can sure that his instinct isn't become dull, so, there is still a possibility that his skill also the same.

"Let's see what this world can offer to me" Noctis replied with a giant grin still present on his face. Let's see if he can handle the monsters here just like how he handle the monsters at SAO. And with that both fairies start fly again in order for search some monsters.

"Well, that's was so fun! And look at you, only an hour and you finally changed so much that someone can mistook you as a veteran player!" Raven cheered when her eyes observe her companion's new appearance. After gaining some money from the hunt, Noctis finally decide to change his equipment since his current equipment doesn't suit him at all. Now Noctis is dressed in a white shirt with grey lining at the edge underneath a black coat with many white lining around the coat and at the edge of coat and red stripes going on both sleeves, also Noctis zipped his coat all the way. He also wear a black trouser with two belt attachments at the thigh area and near the feet and chain at the side, the end of his trouser are tucked into a pair of black boots which have white bottom with several straps on the surface of the boots. He also wears a grey belt and a pair of fingerless gloves with a cross on it.

"Seriously? I don't really think like that" Noctis commented before looking down at himself, he doesn't really feel like his appearance will tell the other player that he was a veteran player... And he sure as hell doesn't hope for that too!

"Well... Maybe that not entirely true. Anyway, I get a message from my party member when you bought those clothes earlier, but I am sorry, they say they need me, so I need to go now" Raven explained while wear an expression which tell him that she apologized for this, but Noctis found this confusing, why the hell she need to apologize? But before he can response, Raven said her goodbye and quickly fly away. Noctis only can stand there with a bemused expression before he let out a sigh and opens his menu. Only one thing left to do.

After retrieve it from his inventory, he quickly strap it on his rear. His new weapon of choice, a pair of Katana with jet-black sheath. The reason about why he do this is to avoid some player to recognize him as Night, he know that it pretty stupid reason, but better be save and he really wanted to try this style after watching Kirito. With a smile on his face, Noctis quickly active his black wings before spreading it.

It's time to go.

And with that, he quickly fly toward the sky, ready for facing the new adventure ahead!


	3. Chapter 3

SLASH

A roar of pain can be heard echoed from somewhere within the forest. Three oversized monkey burst into a million shards after being slaughtered by a single player who wields two Katanas. The said player straighten himself after a square contains his result for killing those oversize monkey appears in front of him. He let out a small sigh before sheathed both his sword back at his rear. He placed one of his hands at his waist before looking around. It would be a long day, first of all after flying toward the mountains that separated the fairies territory from Alne Plateau, the land where the base of the 'Tree World' located, his true destination. But the problem is, those places can't be reached from the sky, because the mountains which surround that land already reach altitude limit. The only way to access it is through some entrance which located in four locations. Legrue Corrider which located near 'Slyph' area, then Butterfly Valley near 'Cat Sith' area, 'Dragon Valley' near 'Salamander' area, and last Rainbow Valley near 'Undine' area. Since right now, he still in 'Spriggan' area, so he decides to head toward Rainbow Valley since it was the closest entrance from where he stood right now.

"Who the hell create this game to be like this anyway? Though, compared to SAO, it will be easier to reach the main goal of this game" The black messy haired boy said before start walking toward his destination again. He already reaches the limit time of flying and now walking on the ground while rested his wing, so he can use it later. He already finishes his dinner and tomorrow he has a day off from his work, so he pretty much free. He will use this free time to reach the 'Tree World' as soon as he can. But really, walking around like that sometimes makes him feel a little lonely. Back then when he still trapped in SAO, his 'wife' or now, his girlfriend, will walk by his side and accompany him. Well, he just needs to get used walking around like this alone. So far, there is no problem that come to him, Well, maybe some monster which come to him can be categorized as problem, but really, they won't last against him for a few seconds, considering his experience in defeating monster can be used for building a house.

For combat, he already getting used to using his new weapon of choice. True that usually Katana will be far lighter than his old sword, especially Incursio, but his Katana's weight is almost par with Incursio, since he bought the heaviest Katana he can find back at 'Spriggan' home town. Back at SAO, it was true that he usually will use his right hand for wielding his sword, but sometimes he also uses his left hand, but he not uses it too often, but he still can do it. So, for wielding his weapon, he has zero problem, but his main problem comes from the main feature of fighting in this game... Magic. Since the time Raven taught him about magic in this game until now, he still can't use a single magic! Damnit, who the hell create these words?! It was different from English and even so, he can't speak English properly, so how the hell he can speak this freaking alien language!? He let out a sigh, complaining about something like this won't help him in learning a magic. Even if he can cast some magic, 'Spriggan' magic usually will be an illusion magic, so it won't be too useful in combat, but maybe it will be useful in distracting his enemy, in case he needs to run away. Well, for now, he just needs to depended on his battle skill and swordsmanship and his not so good strategic ability. But he still think that this game is awesome, just as he said before this game just like SAO, with a great difference in story. Maybe he needs to buy a hardware and another copy of 'Alfheim Online' after Mato already fully recover? He will sure do it. But for now, he needs to focus on his mission... To save Asuna!

"Okay, I think this long should be enough" Noctis muttered before his black wing appears. Many glitters surround his black wing which means his wing is well rested and ready to be used again. A grin already appears on his face after he spread his wing and after preparing himself, he quickly launches himself into the air. His grin never leave his face every times he fly in the air, because really who can think that you can fly like a bird in the game? Well, maybe it will be more fun if the GM removes the time limit, but what he can say? This was exciting enough.

Noctis's eyes widen a bit, before he quickly accelerate his speed in time for avoiding five arrows of light. Noctis quickly glance at where the arrows come from and found a player high there in the sky. He can guess that this player is his attacker. Noctis quickly flying aside to avoid another 5 arrows of light which come toward him. 'Okay, no more Mr. Nice!' And with that Noctis pull both his Katana from their sheaths. Both of his Katana's blade glimmered under the light of the sun of this world, the blade of the Katana in his right hand is white while the blade of the Katana in his left hand is black. Noctis quickly accelerate his speed toward the archer who shoots another five arrows of light toward him. But this time, instead of dodging like earlier, Noctis use both swords in his hand to parry any arrows that come toward him. Look like the archer knows that their strategy won't work, so they quickly flying aside before shoot twenty arrows toward the swordsman. Noctis gritted his teeth before he increases his speed to avoid and parried any arrows that came toward him. His blue eyes then see that the archer body being circled by some strange words which mean one thing, they going to cast a magic. Using all speed he have and with a mighty flap from his wing, Noctis turn into a black blur as he flies toward the archer in high speed. The strange words which encircled the archer disappear when Noctis raise one of his swords, but the archer quickly summons one arrow of light and to Noctis's surprise, the archer able to parried his sword using the arrow. Noctis's blue eyes widened as the momentum of his flying pushed both of them downward toward the ground. Noctis quickly letting go of the Katana in his right hand before he embraces the archer and turn their position so he was going to be the one who takes the full impact of their-

BOOM

Landing...

Slowly Noctis open his blue eyes which greeted by the blue sky and a hole in the forest canopy which created by their landing. He really thankful for the creator of this game for making the player can't feel any pain or else... He doesn't know if his back can survive a landing like that plus create a little crater on the ground.

"You okay... Mato?"

Once she heard this the archer quickly looks up and staring at the blue eyes of the 'Spriggan' who just take the impact of their landing and when the owner of those blue eyes decides to show her something, it removes all the doubt she have. Because he shows her the only thing that only one person can do. He show her a grin that only belonged to one person, Rin Okumura, her boyfriend.

"... Rin?" She said in disbelief, she can't believe that she can meet with her boyfriend in this game... Wait, it also means...

"I am right, that blue eyes and uneven pigtail, only one girl in this entire world who will have those features and that was you" Noctis replied with his grin still present on his face.

"I-I am sorry for attacking you like that... I thought you are the other person... I am really sorry" She quickly said after she realizes that earlier she just attacked her own boyfriend. She need to be more careful next time.

"It's fine, do you after a 'Spriggan'? Because that was the only reason I can think about why you attack me without a reason" Noctis asks after thinking about why his girlfriend will attack him without any reason and that was the only thing he can think of. She nod her head before standing up from him and extend her hand which he accepted before he let her help him standing up.

"Before I explain my situation, let me heal you first" she said before closing her eyes, bring her hand forward and start talking in those alien language. Some strange words starts to surround her in four circles which spinning and her body starts to glow golden and then each circles stopped and one words will stop in front of her in each circles while the other words disappear. Noctis can clearly see that his HP become full again after his girlfriend done chanting the healing magic.

"Woah, so that how the healing magic works. Look like your hair becomes shorter here, but it was good that you still tying your hair in your usual style, it help me to recognize you" Noctis commented before smiling childishly and put both his hands on his waist. His eyes then start to observe her girlfriend's avatar appearance. From the tint of purple on her pale skin and her blackish-purple hair, he can tell that she was an 'Imp', the race of fairy that good in dark magic, but knowing her, he won't be surprised if she already mastered many kinds of magic. Then he shifted to the outfit she wear. She wears a sleeveless bluish-purple coat underneath a silver breastplate that makes her belly area exposed, she also wears black shorts with black belt and golden buckle with two purple clothes with white lining that crisscrossing her waist. For footwear, she wears a pair of black boots with white end and she also wears a bluish-purple detached sleeve on both her hands and a black glove on her left palms. Also her hair has become shorter, but somehow she manages to keep like her true hair even though the pigtail now are shorter than the original (Black Rock Shooter Beast's hair style, if you don't understand). She only raises one of her eyebrows after hearing his comment before notice his new hairstyle. It was really different from his original hair and she makes a promise to herself to solve this later.

"Now for the reason I attack you that was because, I tried to find a bunch of bandits with all of their members being a 'Spriggan'. I able to follow them until here, but I lost them and when I saw you, I thought you are one of them" she explained her condition which makes Noctis thought about this. A bunch of bandits with all their members being the same race as him, this can cause another 'Spriggan' to have a bad reputation in other races eyes, he hopes the news about this bandits hasn't spread too wide.

"I see, anyway, did they steal something from you?" Noctis asks when he realizes that she doesn't tell him the reason about why she tried to find them.

"No, but I spot them kill two 'Undine' on my way and after I revive their remain light with my magic, they beg for me to stop the bandits in causing more problems for both 'Undine' and 'Imp', I get no choice, but to obey them since I don't want to destroy the friendship between 'Undine' and 'Imp'" She explained her condition which make Noctis nod his head twice, it sound like a good reason about why his girlfriend will take this kind of request which clearly only waste her time. And of course, he being an awesome boyfriend like he already is, he will make a wise decision.

"Okay then, I will help you, even though I don't really communicated with the other 'Spriggan' (Except Raven), I still don't want for my race to get a bad reputation, but before that, I should tell you that my name here is Noctis" Noctis explained his decision before he sheathed his Katana in his left hand since he already lost the other Katana.

"I am still using the same name, Stella, and doesn't Noctis still mean 'Night' in Latin?" Stella asks before crosses her arms which make Noctis scratched the back of his neck, look like she can easily guess why he chooses that name.

"Well, let's not waste our time and start looking for this bandits" Noctis said before activating his wing. Stella nod her head before activating her wing too. And after nodding to each other, both players spread their wings before starts flying to the sky.

"How do you know that those bandits are here?" Noctis asks when the 'Spriggan' and the 'Imp' landing on the clearing in the 'Spriggan' area.

"The only save place for group of 'Spriggan' are their own territory and I have cast a spell for checking around the 'Spriggan' territory earlier before I encounter you earlier and from my familiar report, it spot two 'Spriggan' here which disappear a seconds later" Stella explained before start walking toward the forest. Noctis only smiled before put both his hands into the pocket of his black coat and starts to follow her from behind. While they are walking, Noctis can't help, but a little curious about why his girlfriend is here, does this is why she knows so much about this game? Or does she have another reason for playing this game? Does she... Also know about Asuna? He will ask her about these questions once they done dealing with the problem makers from his race and they sure going to pay for making him lose one of his swords!

"Anyway, M- Stella (he can't afford to say her true name aloud where the condition of they being alone or not is unclear) what kind of bow you use earlier? It is a magic bow, right?" Noctis asks after he recall the battle between him and her. The arrows is made of light and she can summon and also use the arrow as sword like when she parry his strike. But now, he doesn't see the bow and he also never notices she open her menu to store it at her storage.

"Yes it was a magical bow I get as a prize from a quest I ever take, the name is Avalon, it a magical bow that allow the user for summon an arrow of light and I can also uses the arrow for close combat, though after a few hits the arrow will disappear and I will need summon a new one" Stella explained before showing a black bracelet on her left hand. Then the bracelet starts to shine before it changed into a pitch-black bow with elegant design.

"Cool!" Noctis cheered when he sees the black bow.

"Then why choose 'Imp', I mean if you are going to plan become an archer, doesn't 'Cat Sith' is a better race for an archer?" Noctis questioning after Stella makes Avalon disappear and resume their walk.

"'Imp' have an ability that surely will be useful when the time comes, beside from my experience from throwing darts back then at SAO, my eyes somehow have become sharper and dark magic are better for looking information" Stella answered before she feel something and signaling Noctis to stop walking. Upon seeing this Noctis quickly grab the hilt of his only Katana and narrowed his eyes while looking around in hope to find what Stella have detecting, even in ALO she still have a good sense in sensing the other presence, look like the title 'Black Assassin' is still can be used now. After realizing that their enemy won't show themselves, Stella decides that they can't waste more time before straighten herself and start to chant another magic. Noctis look in awe as a purple light appears on Stella's open palm and then the ball of light formed before splitted into six bats that start to fly around like looking for something and what he thought is right. The bats then disappear in several areas before some players appear in a place where the bats disappear. Six players appear and from their appearance, without a doubt that they are 'Spriggan'. Stella about to summon her bow again, but a hand on her shoulder stop her from doing that.

"Let me handle this, I have to make them pay for making me lose my other Katana and for forcing us to fighting each other. Though I will also grant them a quick death as a gift for making me meet you" Noctis declare before pulling his black Katana from the sheath on his rear. Stella already notice that he lose one of his Katana earlier for saving her, the white one. She hopes she can replace his lost Katana, but it was impossible as she knows that Noctis preferring a sword with a heavy weight. But she trusts him that he can defeat those six bandits without her help.

"So you want a trouble, kid?" The one Noctis guess is their leader said, he can't recognize their faces due the mask they all wearing, but it wasn't matter to him. All he needs to do is kill them all. And after closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Noctis quickly launch himself and easily kill the first bandit. All the bandits are surprised by this and quickly prepare themselves for the combat, but Noctis already launch himself again and kill the second bandit. The third bandit who wields an axe quickly rushing toward him, but Noctis capable of avoiding his attack by simply stepping aside before beheading his attacker in a matter of seconds.

"Retreat!" The leader command before the remains bandits activating their wings and quickly took off into the sky. Noctis about to chase them, but four arrows of light already exceed him and kill two bandits in one shoot.

"Knock down the leader" Stella ordered before firing another arrow which hit the leader's arms. Seeing this, Noctis quickly took off into the sky before punching the leader right on the face which sends him fall toward the ground. Before the leader even able to stand up, Noctis already placing his foot on his chest and the blade of his Katana only a few inches from the leader's neck.

"We have a long conversation after this" Noctis said in a serious tone, the tone he use for a certain situation.

"*sigh* I never thought that finding one sword going to take a lot of time" Noctis commented after finding his white Katana and sheathing it. After catching the bandits and give them toward the 'Spriggan' government, Noctis and Stella decides to look for Noctis's lost Katana which they found a few meters from their rough landing.

"Anyway, Stella looks like it time for us to talk" Noctis stated before turning around to face his girlfriend who already staring at him with her usual stoic expression. She already knows that this talk will come and she already prepares herself.

"Tell me, how long have you been here and what your reason for playing this game?" Noctis asks before crossing his arms and the way he stares at her, she can tell that this was Rin Okumura serious mode which only appears when the situation call.

"I am has been here for a week and for the reason I am here, I am here for the same reason like you" Stella answered simply before turn her head toward the mountains which separate Alne Plateau from them. The place where Asuna located or that was what she thought, still, she needs to make sure with her own eyes that Asuna is there or not. She snapped back to reality when a square contained an invitation to join a party appears in front of her. She turn her head toward her boyfriend who smiled at her.

"If like that then there is no reason for me about why I should forbid you, I know I should have told you to focus your attention more on your body, but I guess my effort in telling you something like that will be useless. So, that's why Stella, let's us be together again and once again make the 'Legendary Duo' rises again" Noctis said with his signature grin already present on his face. Stella only can stare at him before letting out a sigh and accept his invitation which make Rin and Mato become party once again and this also mean...

The 'Legendary Duo' rises once again.

"But, before that, we have to solve one more thing" Stella said before start to chant again and the next thing Noctis know, he hit by a powerful stream of water.

"What the hell?!"

"I am going to fix your hair"

"With drown me?!

And yeah... The 'Legendary Duo' really come back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I know that I haven't updated this story in... Forever, but... Well... The reason of that because I TOTALLT FORGOT THAT THIS STORY EVEN EXIST! Okay, okay, I have been to focused to DKASS, but well, this story is a way behind (the non-exist) ****schedule, so for awhile, I will stop working on DKASS and working on this one and give me some idea if you have one.**

**Oh and for my friend GooBall, I will like to offer you something, review this chapter if you are interested and don't send me any PM yet, I am in no condition to do that because.. Um... Some reasons. I will be the one who send you a PM if you really interested in what I am about to offer to you. Well, with that being said, please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Brs, Ane, and Sao aren't mine.**

* * *

"Noctis, engage the big one in close combat battle, I will distract the smaller one"

"You got it!"

And with that, the player clad in black instantly launching himself to follow the command of his partner. Right now, deep in Rainbow Valley, a group of monsters which consist 5 small flying dragons named 'Flygon' and 1 big dragon on the ground named 'Tyranus' are trying to assault two players who happen to be passing their territory and they will not go all silent when they notice those players, after all it was what they programmed for. But on the other hand, the two players who become the target of those six monsters isn't a regular players, even though they are pretty much new to this game (with the female player being in this game 7 days longer than the male player), but their experience in handling thing like this isn't something to be joked about, because to them, facing monsters like this, it the same like their daily activites.

Two 'Flygon' instantly burst into a million shards after two arrows of light hitting each small dragons with deadly accuracy. The remaining of the small dragons instantly letting out a roar and shoot fireballs toward the killer of their comrades. The girl who also acts as the killer of the two small dragons earlier only narrow her eyes before she quickly dodge all the fireballs and with the help of her speed and amazing eyesight, not even a single fireballs able to hit her. Stella quickly summons three arrows of light before using her amazing eyesight to take an aim and then she shoots all her arrows which instantly hit all of their targets in a deadly accuracy and making them bursting into a million shards.

ROAR

Stella turns her head toward where the roar comes from and sees that the player she assigned to deal with 'Tyranus' manages to severing one of its arms. The big dragon let out a furious roar before a big stream of flame come out from its mouth and heading toward the black messy haired player who only smirking after seeing the flame comes toward him. Instead of dodging it, he bravely charges toward it without hesitation. When the flame almost hit him, Noctis quickly spins himself a little to the left, so instead of hitting him, the stream of flame moves passing him and a grin instantly appears on his face before he quickly speeding up toward the dragon which seems still not notice that he able to dodge it's flame. And when the 'Tyranus' finally notices that its target already dodge the flame which it sends toward him, it was already too late as two swords already heading toward the dragon's neck before…

SLASH

The swords severing the head of the dragon from it neck completely.

Noctis skidded on the ground in attempt to stopping himself after all the speed he put into his black wings and after pushing his feet onto the ground harder, Noctis finally able to stop himself before straightening himself and whirled around to see the big dragon he just beheaded burst into a million shards. The grin on his face widened after the box which contains his battle result appears in front of him.

"Good job Stella" Noctis praised after his blue eyes see his partner landing on the ground beside him and seem to be checking her own battle result. After observing all of her battle result, Stella closes the box in front of her and gives her grinning partner a nod as a sign that she acknowledges his compliment.

"We should continue our trip on the ground as our wings already reach it limit" Stella stated after observing her purple wings which slowly become darker with less glitters surround it, the obvious sign which tell the player of this game that their wings won't able to bring them fly anymore before it get a well deserve rest. Noctis only nod his head before the black wings on his back disappear and he instantly stretching his arms upward, who know that his reflex is still as good as when he still known as Night back then, he just glad that his reflex still as sharp as his sword, because if his reflex already become dull, he sure not going to able dodge that attack earlier.

"Anyway Stella, how can you get the hardware for playing ALO? Did Saya bought one for you? Because the last time I check it, it was only me and Kirito who allowed keeping their Nerve Gear after…. A few arguments" Noctis said, trying to start a conversation with the girl who already walking beside him before he scratch his cheek when his mind recall about the argument he had with those people regarding the ownership of his Nerve Gear which in the end making him able to keeps his Nerve Gear just as memento, but he glad that he can using for another reason too.

"Yes, nine days ago after I found out about the news concerning Asuna, I asked Saya about the possibility of me having hardware for doing FullDive so I could go to the virtual world once again and investigate about this case. Of course, at first Saya was against my idea, but after I tell her about Asuna and my experience in SAO, she reluctantly agree with me and bought me the next generation of FullDive hardware called AmuSphere which should be safer than Nerve Gear" Stella explained about how she become involved with the virtual world once again and after hearing his girlfriend and partner's explanation, Noctis, who already placing both his hands into the pocket of his black trouser, only narrowing his eyes before he quicken his pace so he is walking passing Stella and then stopping in front of her which make Stella also stopping in her track.

Before Stella can asks about why he stopping her, both Noctis hands instantly move and before Stella aware of what Noctis going to do, both Noctis hands already found it target which is both her cheeks and before Stella can even blink her eyes, Noctis instantly pull both her cheeks which stretched both her cheeks and he instantly playing with the skin he pulled with an expression that say 'I am really annoyed by you right now'

"I can see why Saya against your idea, your body clearly still need treatment before it can fully recover and the worst of it you never told me anything about it, how do you think I feel when I found out that my own girlfriend keeping an important secret from me, I thought we already passing the 'keeping-secret-from-each-other' part?" Noctis said still stretching the skin in Stella's cheeks while his expression remains the same. Stella, who thinking about giving Noctis an uppercut after daring enough for doing that, is only able to look down at the ground as her mind absorbing his words. She knows that he is right; she knows that keeping a secret like that from her own boyfriend isn't a right thing to do, but…

Slowly Stella look up at the face of her boyfriend after realizing that Noctis's hands already leave her cheeks and when her blue eyes finally meet Noctis's blue eyes, she can clearly see that the annoyed expression he wear earlier already gone and now replaced by more gentle expression that telling her that he isn't angry with her at all. A small smile appears on her face after she realizing that what she did never make him angry, only annoyed and Stella can understand that and she really grateful for his understanding.

"So, why you do it?"

"I… I don't want to trouble you more" Stella answered softly which only make Noctis blink his eyes twice in confusion as he tried to understand what the meaning of Stella's statement. Stella let out a small sigh after she notices the confusion in the boy's expression before she's unconsciously leaning forward and rests her head on Noctis's chest.

"Since the first time we meet in SAO until this day, you had done so much for me Rin. I just… Don't want to troubling you more because I have no doubt that you will instantly buy ALO once you heard about the news of Asuna in order to confirm it yourself. You are already busy with your part-time job and with playing ALO to investigate about Asuna condition will only making you become even busier and I don't wish for you to over using your body Rin" Stella said in quiet tone as she closed her eyes and recall about every moment where Rin Okumura or Night/Noctis helping her with her problem and up until this day, she still never able to pay all of his kindness.

"Hey now, there is no need to feel that way, I will admit that I am not the smartest person in the world… Or even the smartest in person in my class back then, but I am not stupid enough to push my body over my limit (A/N: Unlike a certain someone). So, there is no need to worry about me, okay? Besides, I got a day off for the rest of the week from my workplace, so, I don't really have anything to do tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or two days after tomorrow or… And yeah, basically I don't really have any plans for the rest of the week and I think it was a perfect chance for spend my day trying to investigate this news" Noctis said in reassuring tone as both his hands circling Stella's waist before he envelope her in a reassuring hug. After a few seconds only staying in the position (which both Noctis and Stella found really comfortable), Stella broke the hug before looking up at him while tilting her head slightly which Noctis instantly replied with his signature grin.

His reply is enough to make a small smile appears on Stella's face before she stood on her tip-toes and gives a quick peck on Noctis's cheek before she start walking passing the player whose jaws already dropped on the ground. The smile on Stella's face becomes wider when Noctis finally recover from his shocked-state and yelled…

"HELL YEAH!"

* * *

"Noctis I need to log out for a while" and the statement which come from the mouth of his girlfriend is enough to make Noctis stopped walking and turn his head toward the girl next to him with one of his eyebrows already raised in attempt to ask his girlfriend the meaning of the statement that just come out from her mouth.

"Saya should be home already and it's mean I need to get back to the real world and eat dinner with her" Stella explained after she checking the clock which displayed on the corner of her vision, based on her knowledge on the difference between the time of Alfheim and real world, Stella can easily guess that the time Saya come back from that local hospital is near which mean she need to log out for a while in helping her preparing dinner.

"Let's do rotate out, a method which used for logging out in outside of the safe area. The basic explanation is we logging out alternately, so that's way the player which still logging in can protect the lifeless avatar of the player which logging out. Do you understand Noctis?" Stella explained the meaning of 'rotate out' to her boyfriend who already crossing his arms and look like absorbing the new information he just receive. A grin then appears on his face before Noctis nod his head in a sign which telling Stella that he understood about her explanation. After seeing that there is no need for further explanation, Stella sat on the ground before opening her menu and opening the setting section before touching the log out button.

"Have a nice dinner" Noctis commented before seeing Stella closing her eyes and her body become limp, a sign that she already logging out from this world. A sigh escapes his mouth as he looking around his surroundings. The green scenery is the only thing that he can see as his blue eyes scanning around the area around him. He needs to admit that this Rainbow Valley is quite beautiful, but right now, he isn't in the mood for admiring the scenery around him. He needs to go arrives the World Tree and checking it himself whether Asuna is really there or not.

But the biggest question which bugging Noctis's mind right now isn't whether Asuna is really here or not, but the fact that he wasn't in the same state like Asuna and the rest of the still unconscious players out there. He means, He is supposed to be dead back then and he did meet with Asuna in that…. Place, heck, he even meets Johann Faust himself there. But the fact that he is awake while more than 300 players still unconscious out there and it greatly confuses him. Why was he awake when the players that hadn't died back then unconscious and why him? Why not Asuna? There are just so much questions he wanted to know the answer, but he knows that he won't get it soon. But he has a feeling, that if he goes to the World Tree, he will find the answer, so, that's why he need to go there, not just to confirm about his friend condition, but to find the answer too.

His blue eyes then shifted toward the lifeless body of his girlfriend's avatar. From the outside, the body of Stella's avatar look like she is sleeping and he must admit, even though her face still looks as mature as always, but at some point, she also looks really cute. Well, all this time he only able to see Stella's sleeping face twice, first when they are still trapped in SAO and second when Stella or maybe Mato fell asleep when they stargazing at the park near his house. A smile appears on his face before he walks toward the body, crouching down in front of the body, and stroking her blackish-purple hair which feels really soft under his fingers. Suddenly a grin appears on his face when an amazing idea (in his mind) comes toward him and without a second thought, Noctis quickly scooped the lifeless body of Stella in his arms before carried her in bridal-style as he starts to walk forward. Well, he knows that Stella won't be too happy when she got back here, but at least with this, they can reach their destination faster.

Notcis glance at the sleeping face of her girlfriend before a smile replacing his earlier grin. At least, he can enjoy her cute face closer this way.

* * *

"So, how was your investigation so far?" After placing both cups of tea on the table of their small dinner room which become one with the kitchen, Mato turns her head to where her guardian, Saya Irino, stood and stirring the content of a big pan on the stove which undoubtedly filled with one of Mato favorite food, curry. After finishing her task in making tea for them, Mato slowly walks toward where her wheelchair located. So far, the condition of her body slowly become better and better to the point where she can walk without any problem, but she only can walks for a short distance since the doctor said she isn't allowed put too much strain to her body with trying to walking for a long distance, but as the time pass, Mato now can walks for a quite far distance… Well, at least now she can walk around Saya's apartment without any trouble.

"I was starting to get closer to the place where Asuna supposed to be… And by some luck, I met him too" Mato answered once she already sat on her wheelchair and now only waiting patiently for her guardian for serve the meal so they can start their dinner. The smile on Saya's face widen when she heard the response from the young girl who staring eagerly at the pan filled with curry now. Anyone who know Mato will instantly able to guess who she meant by him, because as far as she knows, this girl who tied her hair in uneven pigtail rarely mention another boy other than him, the guy who as far as Saya know, can be considered as her savior and she really did grateful with the boy existence, because how Mato can free from that hospital and now living with her plus the condition of her body which become better now, all of that can happen because of that boy, because Mato meet him, Rin Okumura.

"I see, but you still need to focus on your top priority Mato, just because you meet Rin-kun doesn't mean you can spend all your time in virtual world snuggling up to him" Saya commented after turning off the stove and start to pour the curry into the plate which already filled with a warm rice. From the corner of her vision, she can clearly see the young girl looking down at the ground and trying to hide her slightly reddened face using her long bangs, but well, she only half-success in doing that as Saya still able to see it and the sight only can make her letting out giggle.

After putting two plates filled with a warm and delicious-looking curry rice on the table, Saya sat on the chair opposite from where Mato sat before she give the still slightly flustered young girl a wink which make the young girl mumble something about 'stupid psychologist skill' and 'I am not some sort of clingy girlfriend' which only make the woman giggling again, Mato now is easier to be teased since she become the girlfriend of no other than Rin Okumura. After both females mumbling 'Itadakimasu' they start eating their dinner in silence as both females momentarily mesmerized by the taste of Saya's cooking. This keeps continuing for some minutes until finally the sound of a spoon being placed on the table catching the attention of the woman in the room.

"Saya… Do you think what I am doing... Do you think keeping this whole thing as secret from Rin is a bad thing?" Mato suddenly asks in an uncertain tone which makes Saya stop eating her meal before blinking a few times after hearing the young girl's question.

"Oh, is this the part where the girl in a relationship asks for advice from their parent or guardian regarding the problem which arises in their relationship?" Saya replied while tilting her head slightly which only make the black haired girl in front of her give her one of her glare, a glare that says 'I am not joking right now'.

"*Giggle* Sorry Mato. Anyway if we were looking from a normal perspective then I will pretty much say yes. But I know that you keeping your quest in finding out about your friend condition as a secret from Rin-kun is for his sake too, but knowing Rin-kun, I am sure he is pretty much annoyed by your action, but I don't think he will be angry at something like that and I am sure he will understand and forgive you, so, even though what you did can be categorized as a bad thing, but I am sure Rin-kun will understand and forgive you" Saya explained with smile on her face while Mato can only blinking after hearing her respond. Just… Just what kind of ability this woman possessed? What she said was exactly what had happened earlier and how she can know all of this? Either Saya is really good in using her psychologist skill or she can read Mato's mind… The latter unlikely seems to be an impossible thing to happen.

"But honestly, I think you shouldn't repeat your action Mato. It is true that all of us are having a secret of our own, but sometimes, a few secret is better to be shared with your most trusted someone because by doing so, it not only will increase your bond with that someone, but also making that someone feels special and will trust you more than before" Saya advised before showing Mato her gentle smile which usually present when Saya saying something that undoubtedly going to be useful for Mato. Mato only smiled back before she nods her head to say that she understood about her advice and will accept it.

"Thank you Saya"

* * *

Slowly she can feel her consciousness come back to her before she opens her eyes… And she quickly realizes a few things afterward. The first thing she realizes is she wasn't in the ground anymore, no, she is flying or perhaps a better terms to explain her condition is someone is flying while carrying her over their shoulder… That's will explain about why she feel something pressed against her stomach.

The second thing she realizes is a big lizard with a wing is chasing whoever carrying her right now. Before even Stella can say or do anything to warn her 'carrier' about her being awake or asking about what happened, the lizard that chasing them already shoot five fireballs from its mouth and all the balls instantly heading toward them. But before even Stella can do anything, her 'carrier' instantly turning around and instead of flying aside to dodge the fireballs, her 'carrier' quickly flying toward the fireballs and from this person action alone, now she able to identify who is her 'carrier'. The only person she knows that will charges toward a danger instead of avoiding them is only that boy, Noctis.

Using the white sword in his right hand, Noctis quickly cut the first fireball that coming toward him with ease (since the fire ball isn't too big in size). Then Noctis quickly adding his speed before in a not-too-graceful movement, he dodges the second and third fireball before using his white sword again, he deflect the fourth and fifth fireball before in a might flap of his black wings, Noctis heading toward the lizard in high speed. The big lizard about to shoot more fireballs toward its enemy, but Noctis capable of reaching the lizard faster and in a swift motion, Noctis quickly split the lizard in half by slashing its body vertically before landing on his feet with a loud thud. A few seconds later, the lizard burst into a million shards and a box which contains Noctis battle result appears in front of him.

"Carrying your girlfriend while fighting an ugly monster with only one hand… I am really sure now that my awesomeness level is higher than before!" Noctis cheered before stabbing his white Katana on the ground with a proud grin on his face. Wasn't what he did earlier is like what those heroes he saw in movie did? Carrying their loved one while fighting the monsters to reach the safety, that's was totally awesome!

"Awesomeness level?" Sadly though, he forget about one thing, his 'damsel' isn't like any other damsel, because his damsel is capable of kicking his ass without breaking sweat and after hearing that familiar soft voice, his mind quickly order him to do the only sane thing anyone will do, quickly put the girl on his shoulder onto the ground.

"Yo Stella, never knows that you are come back already" Noctis said in a bit nervous tone and giving her a grin, a nervous grin to be exact. After regaining her bearing, Stella only shoots a glare at her nervous boyfriend that says 'explain' which make Noctis letting out a nervous chuckle. After calming himself, Noctis only show her Rin Okumura's signature grin before walking forward with both his hands already in the pocket of his black trouser.

"You see, I think it will be faster and saving more time if I just carrying you toward our destination and even though I did run into some monsters, but look around you now" Noctis said before stopping a few meters in front of Stella and his statement also make Stella finally realizes where they are now.

"Welcome to Alne Plateau!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo guys and here is the next chap of TWOS II and since I working on it when I am... Um... Well... The point is this chapter just going to show the reality world without virtual world, that's all. And for crismononyxwofl, well, I don't know? I am going to see first how this turn out and then decide whether I am going to make the GGO sequel or not. Well with that's being said, please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Ane, Brs, Sao aren't mine**

* * *

The ringing voice which coming from a device which located on the table near the bed can be heard echoed around the small room which right now being occupied by a single person who sitting on the bed. After the ringing voice reaches his ears, the black haired boy finally coming back to the land of reality since the voice which coming from his black phone capable of breaking his musing. After a few seconds just staring at the device which keeps ringing and vibrating, the black haired boy finally decides to end that annoying noise and finding out whom is causing his phone to let out such noise.

After he grabs his phone, his black eyes only can blink for a few times as the screen of his phone displaying an unknown number that calling him. Should he answer it? Maybe it was someone that got a wrong number which end up calling him? Well, it won't hurt answering a call from an unknown number, right? After letting out a sigh, the black haired boy press the receiving button and place his phone next to his ears.

"Yo little bro!" Once his ears heard the cheerful voice which coming from his phone, Kirito's black eyes instantly widen after his brain recognizes who was the owner of the voice which coming from his phone. A smile appears on his face as he closes his eyes to recall the owner of this voice which he admits is one of the most important persons in his life.

"Hey Night" Kirito replied before pulling the chair near his desk and sat on it. Even without seeing his caller, knowing him, Kirito one hundred percent sure that this guy already has his usual grin on his face, after all, this guy's grin is one of the few things which usually assure him that thing going to be okay.

"Hey we aren't in SAO again, Night is my name when we still trapped in SAO, but Night isn't my name after we free from that accursed world, the same also applied to Kirito" His caller replied which honestly amuse Kirito, no, Kazuto and he can't help but expressing it by letting out a chuckle escape his mouth.

"Sorry, it kind of habit now" Kazuto said and he can clearly hear a chuckle coming from his phone which means what he just said able to amuse his caller, but seriously, what's so funny with what he just said?

"I guess so… Anyway, I am calling you because I wanted to meet up with you, are you free this afternoon?" And this cause Kazuto to blink his eyes for a few times. Meeting up? Why Night wanted to meet up with him? Is there any important thing he wanted to tell him? Kazuto quickly glancing at the clock in his room and try to recall his schedule for today. As far as he remembers there should be nothing important today and the time for him to log in into ALO also still far away, so he guess…

"Sure, I am free this afternoon and don't have anything to do until later, so, I think meeting up with you wouldn't be a bad idea, but of course, I don't want to interrupt your time with your 'wife' if this meeting gone too long" Kirito replied which earning a sarcastic laugh from his caller which only make Kirito letting out a chuckle. Interacting with this guy is fun most of the time, because he always knows how to lighten the mood and how to push the other so they will advance forward along with him, in short, Kazuto really enjoy interacting with this guy.

"Very funny, I will wait you at Agil's café around 12:00 A.M., see ya Kazuto" and the call ended just like that. After staring at his phone for a few seconds, Kazuto closes his eyes before standing up and putting back his black phone on the table near him. Well, it's time for preparing himself for meeting up with his 'big brother' again and he's sure looking forward at it. Before he steps out of his room, Kazuto glance back at the direction of his bed and staring at the Nerve Gear which sat on the top of his bed.

"Just wait for a little longer Asuna, I am on my way" and with that he stepped out of his room and closes the door behind him.

* * *

The sound of a wooden door being opened can be heard echoed in the medium-sized room which decorated so it will look like a café, well, the room is actually a café, a real café which devoid of people except two people at the counter. The sound which caused by the wooden door also alerts those two people about the presence of another person who just opened the door earlier. A black haired boy stepped in into a deserted café before closing the door behind him and starts walking toward the counter while giving the two people there a smile.

"Seriously Agil, I think you need to do something to attract more customers here. No matter what day I come, there would be no one in sight" Kazuto commented as he made his way toward the counter and it is very obvious that his comment just making the owner of the café in question become annoyed.

"Well, maybe that's happen because you are heading here. Only God knows what kind of bad luck you'll bring to this place" the older boy who sat on one of the stool in front of the counter said before calmly sipping his white mug which filled with a warm coffee. His comment is also making Kazuto shoot a glare toward the older boy while the man who owns the café only let out a laugh after hearing what the messy haired boy said.

"Now if I think about it, what you said is quite true Night, maybe the reason about why my café is devoid of customer today is because you going to come here Kirito" Agil or Andrew said before both he and Rin laughing together which only make Kazuto growled at both males behavior. After both Rin and Andrew exchange a fist bump, Rin motioned for Kazuto to sit on the stool next to him which the black haired boy obeyed silently.

"Then, why are you calling me here? Are you calling me here only for teasing me?" Kazuto asks, clearly still annoyed by the teasing he receive earlier and this only making both Rin and Andrew let out a snicker before both males exchange a high five which only making Kazuto gritted his teeth in annoyance as he trying his best to suppress his own temper. Though all of his concentrations in trying to suppress his own temper broken when Rin lightly punch his shoulder.

"C'mon don't be like that, if you didn't make a sarcastic comment like that, I wouldn't say anything like that, besides, think of it as a payment for teasing me earlier" Rin said with his signature grin already decorating his face which wear an expression that screamed joy. After a few seconds only glaring at the face of the still grinning boy, a sigh escapes Kazuto's mouth before a small smile replaces his frown. Really, he can't be angry too long with this guy who looks like always grinning almost all the time.

"Not only in the virtual world, but in the real world, you two still like to tease each other, no wonder back then many players mistook you both as brother. Well, I am going to make a coffee for Kirito; you guys talk whatever you need to discuss" Andrew commented while crossing his arms and shaking his head after seeing both boys interacting with each other before turning around in order to make coffee for Kazuto who only nod his head with a small smile on his face.

"So Kirito, how far are you in ALO?" Rin suddenly asks and his question quickly catching Kazuto's attention as the younger boy quickly turns his head to stare at the messy haired boy next to him who right now closing his eyes with an expression that Kazuto doesn't recognize.

"I am still in Swilvane and planning on heading toward the World Tree tonight, what about you?" Kazuto answered with a serious tone. If the purpose of this meeting is discussing about their current condition in Alfheim Online then Kazuto will think of it as a serious matter since it's involving the life of someone who important to him. He knows that Rin never says that he played ALO, but being his best friend for two years, Kazuto already knows this guy good enough and this guy definitely not someone who not doing anything if there is something he can do to resolve the problem.

"You sure are slow, I am in Alne Plateau already" Rin answered casually while glancing at Kazuto (who already have a shocked expression on his face) from the corner of his vision before calmly sipping his coffee.

"I am never expecting you to be that fast" Kazuto commented before chuckling a little which makes Rin's mouth forming a grin again. A few seconds later, Agil come back and placing a white cup which filled with warm coffee in front of Kazuto who nod his head to express his thanks.

"But seriously, Swilvane? I never thought you are going to choose Sylph" Rin commented before finally turn his head to face the black haired boy next to him with his grin already turning into a smile. At first, Kazuto only blinks a few times after hearing Rin's statement, before he smiled when his mind finally gives him an answer for curing his confusion and understand about why his 'big brother' says such thing.

"No, I am not a Sylph, but a Spriggan and well, the reason about why I end up in Swilvane because when the first I log in, there is a glitch in form of black hole which taking toward the forest near Sylph's area and in there I saved a Sylph which giving me all basic information about ALO, considering I playing that game without knowing much about the game itself" Kazuto explained about his condition and how he can end up in Sylph's are despite himself being a Spriggan.

Rin only raise one his eyebrows after hearing his 'little brother' explanation. A glitch? Really? In an amazing game like ALO? Isn't the situation a bit ironic? Back then, SAO also an amazing game until they found out about the missing log out button and assume that it was only a bug and the next thing they know is they are trapped in that game and forced to complete the game with a rule if you die there then you also die for real. Well, let's just say, if ALO turns out to be anything like SAO then he sure as hell going to burn down the company which created ALO. He doesn't needs to know about another game that used for another purpose other than its original purpose; one death game is enough for him thank you.

"I see. For now, I am staying at an inn in the small village on Alne Plateau, where do you think we should meet up?" Rin asks once he explains his whereabouts in the game. Kazuto put one of his hands under his chin as he thinks the best place for him to meet up with Rin in Alfheim Online. If Rin already in Alne Plateau, then the only logical place for them to meet up is only one place.

"I think we should meet up in Alne, the city which located at the base of the World Tree" Kazuto said which make Rin closing his eyes while crossing his arms to think about Kazuto's suggestion. Alne, the capital city of Alfheim and maybe, also the best place for them to meet up considering from there, they can regroup and start to investigate the World Tree together.

"Sound good to me, so how will I recognize you?" Rin asks after voicing his agreement to Kazuto's suggestion.

"Well, I am a Spriggan with spiky black hair and a big sword on my back and most likely, I will come with a female Sylph whose hair color is…. Why are you staring at me like that?" Kazuto asks once he notices the older boy next to him already giving him a sly grin which in all honestly should mean one thing for Kazuto, trouble.

"I never thought that you are a player Kazuto, I wonder what will Asuna says after hearing that his 'knight in black armor' goes on journey to save her while trying to create his own harem at the same time" and Rin's words is enough to make all the skin on Kazuto's face turning into bright red.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

And it was enough to make both Rin and Andrew to finally let their laughs escape their mouth as both male laughing so hard, even both of them need to clutch their stomach which starting to ache because of their laugh. Kazuto needs to clench both his fists and teeth so hard in order to suppress his own self from lashing toward the stupid boy next to him. The laugh soon dies down as both Rin and Andrew finally able to control themselves once again and tried to fill their lungs with air after using all of it for letting out such loud laugh.

"Hahahaha, man! That's was surely one of the funniest things I ever watch" Rin commented after finally able to breathe normally again while giving the large man in front of him a grin.

"Yes, I need to agree with you about it" Andrew replied before let out a snicker as his mind recall about what just happened, oh how he want to record that, if only he knows that Rin going to do that, he will instantly record it. Kazuto only can shoot both males a glare that obviously says 'I will make both of you pay for this!' and Rin only can let out a snicker when he notices this before he put one of his hands on Kazuto's shoulder.

"Look, I am sorry, but I can't pass a golden chance like that *snicker* but I know that you won't cheat on Asuna no matter what, so don't take it seriously, okay little bro?" Rin said while patting Kazuto, who still obviously looked annoyed because of his teasing earlier, on the shoulder. Though before Rin capable of saying anything else, something in the pocket of his blue jeans ringing and vibrating which forcing him to delay whatever he going to say to Kazuto and retrieve his blue phone from the pocket of his blue jeans, because if he is right, then it should be the time already.

After he pulls out his blue phone, Rin unlock the screen before seeing that someone had sent him a message and he waste no time in opening that message. After reading the message which comes from Saya, a shocked expression appear on Rin's face before he quickly type a replied message and instantly send it after he finished the message. Kazuto and Andrew only can watch in confusion when Rin instantly emptied his cup by drinking all the remaining coffee before he's standing up and giving both males his signature grin.

"Sorry guys I need to go and Kazuto, I will waiting at you in Alne as we promised, don't make me waiting too long okay" and after saying that Rin instantly running toward the door and opening it, he turned around and show Kazuto and Andrew his sly grin again.

"And Kazuto, I hope you can hold yourself from trying to make a harem or else, I don't know what will happen to your safety" and with that Rin is gone in an instant.

"*blink*…. What the hell?"

* * *

*pant* *pant* *pant* *pant*

That's was what a black haired boy can hear coming from his own mouth as he runs toward his destination. He can feel his legs is on fire right now and he also definitely can hear the sound of his own body begging him to give it a break after all the running he does. But right now, he can't grant what his body wished because he can't waste any seconds, not until he reaches his destination and finds out the meaning of Saya's message, of what she really means by what she said in her message.

And he sure as hell going to find the meaning of it since the meaning of her message must be has anything to do with the girl who right now become the only thing which making still capable of running this fast despite the tiredness he felt from running all the way from Agil's café, the girl that right now bear the title as his girlfriend, Mato Kuroi. He can sees some people watching him and probably wondering what a boy like him doing running pretty fast in a cold day like this, he just hopes none of them thinking about he is some kind of fugitive that running away from the law or something like that, because he is anything but that!

'Almost there' Rin thought after his blue eyes finally can see the white building which he always visited almost every day with only one purpose, to see her and pick her up after her surgery come out with a successful result. He can feel a bit of his energy returning to his body after seeing the white building of the local hospital of this area finally in his sight and he wastes no time in using those energies to increase his speed. A few minutes later, Rin finally able to reaches the hospital entrance and when he already passing through the automatic door, he can spot three figures standing and his mind instantly recognize those figures as Saya, the doctor that taking care of her girlfriend, and his own girlfriend, Mato.

"Ma-AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

But what Rin never recognize is a little yellow sign that said wet floor and unfortunately, his feet just stepped onto the wet floor and because of his momentum from all the running earlier making him skidding on the ground with no way to stop himself. Luckily someone is there to stop him…. Or rather, something is there to stop him and how this something stopping him? Easy, just by stood there and let the black haired boy crashed onto it… Or in other words, Rin just crashed onto the wall… Very hard.

"Rin!"

"Rin-kun!"

Both Mato and Saya instantly running toward the black haired boy who after crashed onto the wall pretty hard, falls toward the ground while mumbling about something that Mato very sure sounded like 'fuck you lady luck'. After arriving at the boy's side, both females instantly kneeling down and see that the black haired boy is staring at both of them with one of his eyes already closed.

"Does one of you are lady luck?" And his question is enough to make both Saya and Mato letting out a sigh of relief because if this guy still able to ask a stupid question like that, it's mean he is fine with no damage brain.

"*giggle* that's was quite amusing sight you do there" Saya commented before standing up after seeing Rin sitting up from his laying position before rubbing his face which undoubtedly taking the most damage when this dumb guy hit the wall in front of him. Mato only let out a sigh before standing up and offer her hand to the boy who unbelievably is her boyfriend.

Rin only grinning after seeing his girlfriend's hand in front of him and without any hesitate accept it before letting her helping him standing up (since his head still feel a little dizzy after the great impact) and that's when he realize it, when he finally getting back to his feet, he finally notices something that made his blue eyes become wide.

"M-M-M-Mato? Are you? Are you?" And a small smile appears on Mato's face after seeing the shocked expression on his boyfriend's face with his jaws looks like ready to hit the ground anytime.

"Yes, even though my body still not one hundred percent recovered, but as for now, I won't need a wheelchair anymore and it also show a sign that I can fully recover soon" Mato explained to confirm what most likely caused the shocked expression to appear on her boyfriend's face. And the next thing Mato know is Rin instantly envelopes her in a hug before sweeping her off her feet and spinning her around with a big grin already decorating the face of a player once known by the name 'Night'.

"This is amazing!" Rin yelled in happiness while keep spinning himself (and the girl in his arms) before finally stopping himself once he remembers where they are. Once he put down the blushing Mato Kuroi (who look like ready to smack him anytime and if not because they are in hospital, he really sure that Mato will instantly murder him for doing that) and turn his head toward Saya who looks really amused by the show she just watched. Rin tilt his head to the side with a small smile on his face and it only takes a few seconds for Saya to understand what he means and what kind of answer he's hoping from her. And Saya only nod her head with a small smile on her face which makes the smile on Rin's face become a grin.

"This needs a celebration and I know the best place for it" and before even Mato can absorb his words completely, Rin already sweep her off her feet again, carried her in bridal style, and running out from the hospital in high speed. Saya who only can watch the entire 'show' only can shake her head in amusement with a small smile decorating her face.

"Ah… Young love"


	6. Chapter 6

**And here I am! Still alive and now reborn as TheKnightShade! Something like that. And here is the next chap of TWOS II. Also, I am a little out of idea for this one, if any of you have an idea for this story, don't hesitate to tell me. And please, Enjoy and Review!**

**Beta: GooBall**

**Disclaimer: Ane, Brs, Sao aren't mine.**

* * *

Slowly, he could feel his consciousness coming back to his body as slowly; he started to open both his eyes to reveal two pairs of blue orbs. He blinks his eyes a few times to adjust to the light of his new surroundings before both his blue eyes start moving around to inspect his new surroundings. After his mind finally recognized the new surroundings around him, the young man who was lying on the bed this entire time finally changed his position into a sitting position before stretches both his arms upward before letting out a small sigh. He then turns his head towards the only window in the room he occupied right now and sees a bright light entering his room via the window, a sign which is telling him that the sun is already shining brightly on the sky.

A small smile appears on Noctis's face after he's finally getting out of his bed. When he was about to walk towards the door of the room he occupied right now, the door already opened itself before a girl that tied her blackish-purple hair in a short pigtail came in. The small smile on Noctis's face instantly turned into a grin once his blue eyes sees his girlfriend entering his room and already in her battle attire while holding a tray with two bowls on it.

"Morning Mato" Noctis greeted after approaching her and taking the tray from her hands and earning a nod from the girl who smiled slightly as a response to his greeting. Noctis only grinned at her before nodding his head towards his bed and started walking towards the direction of his bed with his girlfriend following him from behind.

"So, we should arrive at Alne today, right?" Noctis asks once he put down the tray in his hands onto the surface of the table next to his bed before grabbing both bowls and gives one to Stella who already sat down on his bed.

"If there is no interruption in our journey, yes" Stella answered as her blue eyes were watching her boyfriend sitting down next to her on his own bed. The bed itself let out a groaning sound as the weight of both players causing it to bend slightly. After both players muttering 'Itadakimasu', they both start eating their own soup in silence. For Noctis, he becomes silent as his tongue was starting to inspect the taste of the soup he was eaten right now. His blue eyes narrowed when his tongue detected some flaws on it taste, whoever made this soup clearly was inexperience in cooking and he doesn't care even if the one who made it is a NPC, whoever made this soup needs a cooking class, heck, even he could make a soup that tastes better than this without using his eyes.

For Stella, she becomes silent because her mind starts planning about what they will do after they arrive in Alne. Of course, the first thing they need to do is start looking for an inn because there is a possibility that they will stay in Alne for more than one day, but their main problem isn't that. In order to determine whether Asuna really is in this game or not, in order to determine whether Asuna is on that tree or not, that's their main problem, because in order for doing that, they need to…

"Hey Mato" the voice of her boyfriend capable of making the blackish-purple haired girl come out from her musing before turning to the boy besides her with one of her eyebrows already being raised.

"This afternoon, I meet up with Kazuto and discussed about where we are going to meet up in this game and we decided to meet up in Alne, so, when we arrive today, can we wait a little bit for Kazuto or Kirito to arrive so we can investigate Asuna whereabouts together?" Noctis asks before putting another spoonful amount of the soup in the spoon in his hand into his mouth. So, Kirito really is already in this game? Though knowing that boy, Stella wouldn't be surprised at all. Asuna is an important person for him and she understands about why he already is in this game and perhaps, his determination for getting Asuna back are a lot stronger than either Noctis or her determination, but it was understandable, after all, Stella would do the same if Noctis is in Asuna situation.

"Where is he now?" Stella asks while silently hoping that Kirito's location isn't too far from Alne, the sooner he arrives at Alne, the faster they can start this investigation and find out about the answer of the big question in their minds. Noctis only scratches his cheeks before taking another spoonful amount of his soup and put it into his mouth. Stella waiting patiently for her boyfriend response while she also took a spoonful amount (albeit less than Noctis) of her soup and put it into her mouth.

"Um… He is still in Swilvane" Noctis answered before scratching his cheek and Stella was only able to wear an expression that clearly said 'are you serious?'

"Don't worry; I am sure he will reach Alne in no time!" Noctis quickly exclaimed before showing his girlfriend, what he hopes, a reassuring smile, but when Stella only lets out a sigh, he knows that his reassuring smile didn't work at all. Though, he can clearly see that Stella isn't annoyed by this news and judging from the way she eats her soup slower than before and her calculating eyes, Noctis can easily guess that Stella is planning something with the new information she got.

'I just hope her plan will able to make us solve this mess' Noctis thought as he continues eating his soup before he glances at the only window in the room that they occupied right now and his blue eyes narrowed on its own when he spotted the giant tree, the Tree World, the place where Asuna supposedly is.

'Or better, I hope her plan will help me get the answer I need for knowing about the question in my mind'

A hand on his shoulder causing Noctis to turns back toward where his girlfriend sat and found her already staring at him with her head being tilted slightly. Noctis can only give her a grin before saying to her that he's fine and nothing to be worried about, though he can clearly see that she isn't convinced, but she doesn't seem to be interested in pressing the matter as what she says next changes the subject of their silent conversation.

"Noctis, I want you to learn magic from your race" Stella stated in a tone that clearly said 'This is an order' and her statement is also enough into making Noctis's mouth fall open.

"What?! Why?! I am fine with only my swords; there is no need for me to learn that freaking alien language!" Noctis protested before eating the remaining of his soup in a matter of seconds. Sometimes, his childish nature really annoys her and he really does know how to play with her patience.

"Listen, we don't know what will happen in our journey towards Alne and even though I mastered most elemental magic and healing magic, it will be better if you also at least can use one or two magic spells. One thing I learned after being trapped in SAO for two years is we need to be as prepared as possible since something unpredictable may happen anytime" Stella explained and what she said is true. One of the many things she learned after being trapped in Sword Art Online is that she needs to be as prepared as possible since something that she never predicted could happen in a time that she never predicted…. Just like when they fought that red guild…

To her surprise, a moment later, a ringing sound enters her ears and she quickly turns her head towards her boyfriend and finds him already opening his menu and entering his skill section which shows the list of Spriggan default magic.

"You are right, how could I forget about things like that. Everything can be very unpredictable in both the real world and virtual worlds; we had faced against those unpredictable things numerous times before in SAO and I guess, I just focused too much in rebuilding my life in the real world that I could forget about such a simple yet important thing like that" Noctis said in his uncharacteristically serious tone that he only uses when the situation call. He then turns his head towards her and gives her an apologetic grin.

At first Stella only blinks after hearing the messy haired player's response before she gives him a nod and a small smile to say that she accepts his apology and her response is enough to make Noctis show his signature grin. Afterward, Noctis picks a random Spriggan magic from the list in front of him before a new window that contains the spell of the magic he choose pops up in front of him and his expression instantly turns into a grim expression after his eyes read the words in the window that just appeared a few seconds ago.

"Who the fuck created this freaking alien language?"

Stella, who already finished her soup, only could put a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggle as her blue eyes see a frustrated Rin Okumura who looks like ready to have a mental breakdown in any moment. After putting away her empty bowl, Stella scooted a little closer to Noctis which of course surprised the boy who quickly stares at her in surprise with a faint amount of blush covering both his cheeks.

"Let me help you to learn these 'freaking alien language'. I will read it for you and you can try to memorize every word I say, understood?" And a grin and a nod are what she got as respond.

* * *

Noctis took a deep breath when his feet finally stepped out from the inn his avatar had stayed in last night. A happy sigh escaped his mouth as he put both his hands on his waist and closes his eyes when a gentle breeze blowing through, making his black messy hair dance and his black coat flutter behind him. A small grin appears on his face as a black fairy wing appears on his back and from the numerous glitters that surrounds it, Noctis can tell that his wings are fully rested and ready for travelling again. He then opens both his blue eyes again and glance at the shorter girl beside him who just was closing her menu and then a purple bat-like wing appears on her back and judging by the numerous glitters which surrounded the wings, he also can tell that her wings are also ready for travelling again.

"Well, Stella, shall we go?" Noctis said with his signature grin already present on his face while his hand motioning towards the blue sky above them. The girl who tied her short hair into pigtail style only nods her head which Noctis replies with a nod too and after flapping their wings, both players are already soaring towards the blue sky and flying towards the destination in their mind, Alne, the capital city of Alfheim.

The grin on Noctis face becomes wider when the excitement that always comes to him whenever he is flying finally comes to him. The feeling of how the breeze will blowing through your face and making his black hair dances along with it and caressing his skin softly (which reminds him of how his own girlfriend usually caresses his cheeks whenever he put his head on her laps) and this kind of feeling is somehow always able to sooth him and at the same time also make him excited. When flying, he isn't limited to only able to move when his feet touching the ground, and there is no restriction, he can completely move along with the wind, this is the feeling of freedom that only the birds ever achieve in the real world, right? But because of the existence of this game, now he can feel this kind of freedom too!

As Noctis keeps flying with the feeling of excitement and a stupid grin on his face, Stella only can calmly stare at her boyfriend who right now is flying happily and sometimes also doing some short flying manoeuvre through the air. Look like his childish side is already taking over his body again and right now only trying to express the happiness which the black haired guy feels at the moment. She can't exactly blame him to feel happy since she also quite fond of repeating the flying experience since for her, it was a very unusual experience. The feeling of moving in the air freely without any kind of restriction and on top of it, she can use her own wings for achieving this purpose. She knows that the wings are virtual and not real, but for her and obviously Noctis, it feels real enough.

"Hey Stella, what was that?" Noctis suddenly asks when his blue eyes notice something on the ground. Stella's blue eyes glancing toward where Noctis finger pointing and found something rather surprising which make both her blue eyes widen a bit. There are several fairies on the ground and judging from the way those fairies divided themselves into two groups, Stella's mind only able to draw one conclusion after seeing this and there is no doubt that what the conclusion she has in mind is true.

Conflict…

Stella quickly stops in her track and is now only idly hovering in the air for trying to get a better view about the sight down there and perhaps finding more information about what actually happened. Noctis follow his girlfriend movement and also quickly looking down toward where those fairies located. He maybe doesn't have amazing eyesight like his girlfriend, but at least if he lowered himself more, he could make out about those fairies a little better. A few seconds later, Stella already lowering herself too so now she is hovering next to Noctis who still observing the two groups of fairies down there.

"Judging by the red and black outfits they wore, I will said that the group of players on the left is Salamanders while the group of players on the right is Spriggans, your race" Stella informed her boyfriend who nod his head as a sign that he understood the situation. Noctis narrowed his blue eyes as he keeps observing the situation below there, he maybe not the best observant like his girlfriend or his friend, Kirito, but judging by how the red group (the group of Salamanders) keep advancing forward, he can says that the black group (the group of Spriggans) is cornered.

"Let's watch a little closer" Noctis muttered before lowering himself more to get a better view of the situation below. Stella actually wanted to remind the black haired boy that they had their own mission and something like that shouldn't become their concern since they only playing this game to find out the truth about their friend whereabouts, but knowing Noctis or Rin Okumura, she knows that it will be a fruitless effort since that guy can't ignore anyone who needs a help and since it was his own race, she thinks that it was a logical reason that he wanted to help them and that's why instead of reminding him of their main priority, Stella also lowering herself and following her boyfriend.

When Noctis finally is low enough, both his eyes instantly widening when his blue eyes notice someone familiar amongst the group of Spriggans down there. That outfit, that black hair, and that katana! There is no doubt again, it was really her.

"Raven" Noctis muttered which instantly catched the attention of the girl beside him and the said girl also instantly narrowing both her eyes and emit a black aura when she finally found where the black haired boy staring at and that also instantly make Noctis realizes what will happen to him if he doesn't do anything soon.

"W-W-Wait up! Raven is a player that taught me about the basic things of this game when the first time I logged in and I swear I just see her as a friend and until now still see her as friend, nothing less nothing more!" Noctis yelled in panic while waving both his hands in front of him and silently hoping to God that his pray will be answered. At first Stella only stared at him with her narrowed eyes while he is only able to show her (what he hopes) a reassuring grin and when he thinks that she going to end his life, Stella finally close her eyes and letting out a sigh, a sign that tell Noctis that he will live longer than what he expected a few seconds ago.

"Look, I owe her because she had been nice enough to taught me all the basic things of this game and even I able to flying and landing also because of her and I think now it's the right time for me to pay her kindness" Noctis said with his serious tone while Stella only staring at him indifferently before crossing her arms and let out a small sigh, there is no use for stopping him now, once that determination of him already appears, nothing can stop him, almost nothing.

"I suppose this will be a logical thing to do since helping a group of Spriggans can make you gain trust from a fellow Spriggans, but remember…" Stella then narrows both her blue eyes and instantly sends her most deadly glare toward the boy who visibly tensed under her glare.

"Your intention coming down there is to helping your friend, there is no other intention besides that, or…"

"I-I Understand!" Noctis instantly exclaimed before giving the shorter girl a salute. He doesn't want to know what she will say next after 'or', but it was definitely something that worse than his worst nightmare, or maybe it will be a new worst nightmare for him. After nodding to each other, both Stella and Noctis spread their respective wings and after gathers enough power, with a mighty flap of their wings, both the Imp and Spriggan already launch themselves towards the ground where the group of Salamanders and Spriggans located. Both their blue eyes only focused toward where they are heading while their body moves in a high speed and only in a few seconds, they both are already nearing the ground.

A few meters before they approach the ground, Stella quickly spreads her wings and let the wind become her brakes as the wind push her wings and stopping her body from moving forward while her boyfriend only keep moving forward and then hitting the ground with a loud 'BAM' which causes smoke to rises and cover his landing area. Stella only rolled both her eyes after watching her boyfriend 'dramatically' landing as she slowly lowering herself while observe all the players who seem still dumbfounded by the sudden appearance of something that hit the ground very hard.

From the result of her observation, it can be easily said that the group of Spriggans is at a disadvantage because they are outnumbered by the group of Salamanders which seems more armed. After she landing on the ground more calmly than her boyfriend, all players instantly turns their attention toward her, but she keeps her indifferent expression as she waiting for the 'hero' to start the speech since it isn't her job for doing it.

"Yo Raven, nice to finally meet you again!" And the eyes of the black haired girl who stood amongst the front line of the Spriggan group widening after she heard the familiar voice. When finally the dust that surrounds him vanished, Noctis opened both his blue eyes before giving the ebony haired girl his signature grin and a thumb up. Stella only observes the black haired girl who she assumes is Raven and from her appearance alone, she can assume that she is a veteran player.

"Noctis-kun!" Raven exclaimed after she recognizes the black haired boy who just appeared out of nowhere as the player she met yesterday, though his hair now seems different, but she recognizes his outfit and the two katana which strapped on his rear immediately.

"Who the hell are you two?!" The fierce voice which is coming from behind them making the two players whirle around and find a player with red spiky hair with a long ponytail pointed his red spear toward them. Noctis only raising one of his eyebrows after watching the red haired player while Stella quickly observing the weapon he held.

"Hey Raven, what happened here?" Noctis finally asks after several seconds of silence and he can't help, but wondering what actually happened here? Why were these groups fighting? More importantly who the hell is this ugly guy? For some reasons, just seeing his face already annoys Noctis.

"This area is supposed to be the area where an event boss will come out and we are the first one to be arrived here, but these Salamanders came and start claiming that this is their area without our permission!" Raven exclaimed in anger while pointing her finger toward the group of Salamanders and this only makes Stella letting out a silent sigh. So they are basically fighting because of an event? Though she can't blame them for that, after all, this game isn't like SAO, this isn't a death game, this just a normal VRMMORPG, so it wasn't strange that she found two groups that will fighting about something like that.

"Like hell we need your permission! There is no sign that this area is belonged to Spriggan" The red haired man said before gesturing to the area that surrounding them right now and this also makes Noctis eyebrows twitch in annoyance while Stella tilting her head in confusion. Either this guy is a player that had no respect to other players or he is a total moron.

"But we were here before you, so, at least you need to respect our presence here!" A Spriggan which stood next to Raven yelled in protest which only makes the man who wielding the red spear let out a snort.

"Respect you? Sorry, but I can't respect someone who can't matchs my ability" The red haired man replied while showing them a mocking grin and tilting his head slightly in a mocking gesture. His action of course making both Noctis and Stella narrowing their blue eyes because his attitude only reminds them of someone, someone that Noctis despise and even though he admits that the person he despise back then didn't deserve what he got, but Noctis still despise this person and this red guy attitude really resemble that guy, a guy from that red guild in SAO.

"Stella" Noctis muttered which catching the attention of the blue eyed girl next to him who only glancing at the direction of her boyfriend. She can clearly see that he is annoyed by how this red haired man acted, and she can't blame him as she also feels the same, but when their blue eyes met, Stella quickly notices how he pat the hilt of one of his sword a few times and it was a clear sign to Stella about what he wanted to do now and if she considers about their opinion at this moment, it was obvious that he won't leave this mess until he able to fix it which leave Stella with no choice, but follow his wish.

"Just don't lose" Stella commented which make a small smirk appear on his face before he stepped forward.

"You said that you are only able to respect those who can match your ability, then how about we see whether I can match your ability or not" Noctis suddenly said with a confident smirk on his face and what he just said causing several gasps to escape the mouth of several players, so, does it means he just challenged a strong player?

"Hoh? That was an interesting offer you proposed there. Fine then we will settle this in one-on-one battle between you and me, boy" The red haired man said before pointing his red spear toward the black haired boy who already showing his signature grin.

"That's what I am hoping for"

And once those words leave Noctis mouth, the red haired man quickly ordering his group to give both of them a space for battle and the Salamanders group along with the red haired man flying several meters away from the Spriggans group, so now there is enough space between the two groups for doing a battle.

"Noctis are you crazy?! Do you know who that red guy is?!" Raven yelled once she stood next to the black haired boy before grabbing the collar of his coat and starts to shake him.

"Ahhh… Who is he?" Noctis asks with confused expression on his face since it was obvious that he doesn't know who is that guy, he means he just arrived in the world yesterday, so, how he supposed to know whether that red haired guy is a strong player or not?

"He is known as the demonic spearman among the Salamanders because of his skill with his spear and not only that, but that spear of him is also not an ordinary weapon and do you understand now about why challenging him like that is a stupid idea?!" Raven explained while still shaking Noctis back and forth which slowly makes the boy feels dizzy, but before this can continue, someone already grabs the back of Noctis's collar and pulls him away from Raven's grasp.

"S-Stella?" Noctis stuttered, a bit surprised by the sudden pull of his girlfriend, wait a minute… A few seconds ago, Raven was shaking him back and forth and he also admits that she was too close to him and there is no doubt that Stella is watching all of this, does it means?!

"I recognize his weapon, Geiborg, a magical spear just like my magical bow, Avalon. I ever read that it a spear that increases the damage of fire magic and since it wielded by a Salamander; I can only assume that this battle will involve magic" Stella explained while her blue eyes keeps observe the red spear that look really dangerous even to her. A hand that suddenly squeezes her shoulder causing Stella to look up to her boyfriend and found him already stares at the red haired man with his signature grin.

"Don't worry Stella, I won't lose because he possesses something like that" Noctis said before looking at Raven and give her a reassuring grin and a thumb up which only making the black haired girl blinks her eyes. Afterward Noctis stepped forward before pulling both his swords from their sheaths and held it firmly on his sides. Both the white sword and black sword glittered under the sunlight.

"Before we start this battle, boy, what is your name?" The red haired man said while pointing his spear at Noctis who still has his signature grin on his face.

"Noctis, how about you? What's your name?"

"Yukimura and that's going to be the name of the man that defeats you!" And with that Yukimura instantly activate his red wings before using it to launch himself towards Noctis direction.

"I really like to see you try doing that!" And black wings instantly appear on Noctis's back before he launches himself forward. As the distance between both males is getting less, Stella is only able to hopes that nothing bad is going to happen to him. This player is without a doubt strong, but because there is no level system in this game, then…

Both males draw their weapons back, loud cries emitted from their mouths before at the same time, they thrust their weapons forward…

She has faith that Noctis will win, because he is the 'Final Knight' from Sword Art Online.

CLAANG


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo! Finally I am able to come back and update another chapter! Oh, btw, here is the response for a review in my other story about the drabble, and sure, I like some fanart for my stories. And that's all for now, please enjoy and review!**

**Beta: GooBall**

**Disclaimer: Ane, Brs, and Sao aren't mine.**

* * *

"Meet up with another player?"

A question coming from a blonde haired girl making the black haired boy who was walking in front of her come to halt before he whirled around to face the green eyed girl who was staring at him with a curious expression. The spiky haired boy only gave her a small smile while putting one of his hands on his waist, based from her expression alone, he knows that this girl expects more explanation about what he means by the ''going to meet up with another player.''

"This afternoon, I met up with my friend and we agreed to meet up at Alne since the both of us have the same purpose for heading toward the Tree World" Kirito explained while recalling about his meeting with this certain someone this afternoon, as his mind recalled about the teasing earlier, he just hopes that Leafa can get used to Rin teasing or maybe Rin would be smart enough to not tease him when Leafa is nearby.

"I see. So, who is this player we going to meet?" Leafa asks once she stood next to the black haired boy, it will be a lie if she said she doesn't curious about this player that they going to meet at Alne.

"Well, I don't know what kind of name he going to uses in this game, but based from the information he gave me earlier, he is a Spriggan with two Katana that strapped on his rear and has a messy black hair" Kirito answered while crossing his arms and trying to recall the information that Rin gave him earlier via e-mail. That's right; Rin never said anything about his avatar name, what he sent Kirito earlier was only the description of his appearance and only that.

"Hmm… Is he your friend from the real world?" Leafa asks once again before starting to walk again. Kirito who notices his companion is already walking again quickly jogs towards the blonde haired girl before he walks next to her.

"Well, the first time we met is in a game. He was a newbie that suddenly came towards me and asked my help to explains the basic thing of the game we played. Our friendship started from that day. As the day passed, I started to learn a few things from that guy, from the most trivial thing to the most important thing that until now is still clear in my head. Even though sometimes he is really annoying, but I still think that he is a really good friend of mine" Kirito said in a rather fond tone. Just watching the black haired boy explaining about this 'player' already made Leafa aware that whoever this player is, she really is sure that this guy is a really good friend of Kirito.

"You seem to be admiring him" Leafa commented as they finally arrived at a clearing and from where both players stood right now, they can clearly see their destination, the place which will lead them towards the other side of the mountain, one of the four ways that connect Alne Plateau with the fairies territory, Legrue Corridor. Both players stop in their tracks as both their eyes stare at the entrance of the Legrue Corridor, the tunnel which will lead them toward their destination. Kirito smiled a little before putting one of his hands on his hip before he closes his black eyes and let his mind recall anything that he had been through with that boy, a boy who always wore a grin on his face no matter what happen.

"I am not only admiring him…" Kirito said as he opens both his black eyes and stares at the blue sky above them. And then, everything around him starts to change once the nostalgia feeling hit him and most of his memories when he still trapped in SAO surfaced in his mind. He still remembers about when he was about to leave Klein and if he was being honest, he didn't want to leave the red haired guy like that, but what choice did he have? He was still level one and there was no way he could protect more than two newbies, but that boy changed the situation and instead, making the three of them promised that they will meet up again and compare their skills. Then when the guilt feeling that was created after watching the guild 'Moonlit Black Cats' being slaughtered because of his selfishness in hiding his true identity started to affect him and turning him into someone else, it was that boy who brought him back to his sense.

It doesn't stop there, there are numerous things which that guy already did in order to make things better, even though he must do it while hiding his own dark secret. Numerous times, after the Clearer was done killing the boss, Kirito was only able to watch his back as he ascends the stairs and heading toward the next floor. All this time, Kirito was only able to watch his back, because after being that boy best friend for more than a year, he realizes that he was still not strong enough to be worthy and walk along his side whenever that boy ascends towards a new floor. Kirito knows that for now, he's still not worthy enough to stand by his side whenever that boy going to ascends towards a new level and that's why…

"But, I am also going to surpass him one day" Kirito declared with a voice filled with confident and his determination before he activates his black wings and in a swift movement, he already launching himself toward the entrance of the Legrue Corridor. His sudden action also makes his navigation Pixie, Yui, who all this time is sleeping in his breast pocket become awake and his companion becomes surprised.

"Wait up! Kirito-kun!" Leafa yelled before activating her green wings and quickly chasing her black haired companion who after explaining about the player they going to meet later, seem pretty eager now.

"Hurry up Leafa! I can't make him wait forever for us!" Kirito yelled back in his cheerful tone before he chuckles at his companion's reaction.

"Why do you seem so happy now, papa?" Yui asks from her place in Kirito's breast pocket and staring at her 'papa' in confusion. Kirito only gives his 'daughter' a grin before answering with five words…

"We are going to meet him"

* * *

CLAANG

CLAANG

CLAANG

Numerous sparks fly in every direction as two great forces keep clashing against each other in a very fast movement. A red haired man who wields a red spear skidded on the ground slightly before using as much power as possible, thrusting his red spear forward towards his target.

A black haired boy who also has become the target of the red haired man quickly swung his left arm which holding a black katana and using his momentum and strength, the black haired boy was able to deflect the red spear to the left and when both weapons met, a powerful shockwave was created because of this and the group of Salamanders that were standing a several meters away on the left side of the two combatants instantly felt a powerful gust of wind blowing through them.

Once the blow was deflected, the black haired boy instantly raised his right arm which holding a white katana and swung it down, intending to attack the spearman who in the last second, was capable of jumping backward to avoid a white sword that hit the ground hard and caused a big amount of dust flying on the air.

The red haired man quickly twirled his spear before dashing forward at the same time when the black haired boy kick the ground and launched himself forward. The red haired man gripped his red spear tighter before he thrusts it forward and the black haired boy also tightens his grip on both hilts of his katana before he crossed both the white katana and black katana in front of him and when both the spear and the swords meet…

CLAANG

Another powerful shockwave was created because of it…

As the two players keep fighting each other, Stella only able to observe their battle which was located several meters away from her place next to Raven. Even though her face right now only showing an indifferent expression, but deep down she still worried about the safety of the black haired boy that was fighting for their sake right now.

She knows that even if he dies, he won't die for real and she has also already mastering the reviving magic, so if he dies, she can simply revive him again, but after all the time seeing him fight in SAO with his life on the line and not counting the fact that he actually had 'died' once before, Stella can't help but feels worried over the safety of her boyfriend, Noctis. Seeing him fighting a strong opponent like that, it just in a way reminds her of his last battle against the crimson knight back then, Heathcliff or better known as Johann Faust. But despite her worried feeling, Stella knows that he won't lose, because of one reason. Noctis is Night, a player that gets the title 'Final Knight'.

CLAANG

The two players swung their weapons again and the force of it was causing a cloud of dust to appear and surround both players making anyone unable to see the two combatants again because of the numerous dusts that surrounds them.

Even though they are unable to see the two players, they are still able to see numerous sparks within the cloud of dust surrounding the two players and slowly they are also able to see two silhouettes that moving in fast motion before finally another powerful shockwave was created and blow away the cloud of dust and revealed the two combatants who were now trying to push each other by locking their weapons in front of them.

"Heh, I need to admit that what you said earlier isn't only bullshit, it's been a while since I had a battle like this" Yukimura commented as he was trying to push the black haired boy in front of him who was already grinning towards his direction.

"Don't get happy yet, I am still not done yet in kicking your ass old man" Noctis replied as he puts more strength into his legs and tries to push the red haired man in front of him. The point where their weapons meet already emitting numerous sparks and a loud CLAANG can be heard afterward when both players finally jump backward to put some distance between them.

Awe is most likely what all the players here feel right now, because not anyone can keep up with the infamous 'Demonic Spearman' of the Salamander. While both players catching their breath, Stella uses this moment to analyse the situation. She can clearly see that Noctis HP had decreased since earlier, but still not reaching the yellow area and based from her observation of the battle, she was also sure that Noctis had landed a few solid hit to Yukimura, but she had a feeling that the true battle would begin after this.

"Even though I will admit it was fun, but I don't think I have all time for enjoying this and despite my desire in wanting to continue our battle, I will finish this now" Yukimura said after putting one of his hands on his hip before twirling his red spear and put the base of it onto the ground. Finish this? What does this man means? Noctis glancing at his HP bar and found it still in the green area, even after a fierce battle from earlier, so, how could this red haired man going to finish this? Using magic?

And both Noctis's blue eyes widened when he finally remembers about a very important detail concerning this red haired man. The red spear that he wields isn't an ordinary spear, it was a magical weapon just like Stella's bow that can summon infinite amount of arrows of light and based from what Stella said, the spear special ability is increasing the damage of a fire magic… Is that why there are some magical words that encircle his body now?

'Oh shit!'

In an instant, Noctis's black wings instantly appeared on his back before he kicks the ground and uses his wings in order to launches himself as fast as possible and prevent Yukimura from completing his incantation. Noctis gritted his teeth when Yukimura keeps continuing his incantation even though the distance between them becomes closer and closer. Ignoring this fact, Noctis quickly raises both his katana before swinging them down towards the red haired man… Who manages to jump backwards and avoid both his weapons which only hit the ground.

Noctis's blue eyes widen when he sees a fire starting to surround the red spear wielded by Yukimura and when the magical words that encircle him disappears, Noctis also knows that it means he already finished the chanting and now prepare himself to unleash his magic. Noctis quickly straighten himself before jumping backward and crossing both his swords in front of him and when Yukimura finally thrusts his red spear that covered by red flame toward him, Noctis only able to do one thing in the moment before a big amount of flame heading toward his direction.

'Damn you old man!'

BOOM

"Noctis-kun!" Raven's voice can be heard instantly after a big amount of flame engulfs the black haired boy before finally an explosion created after the flame completely swallows the dual wielding Spriggan. Even though Stella doesn't express her worry like the black haired girl beside her, her indifferent expression finally broke and a surprised expression quickly replacing it, but because of her calm mind, she still manages not to fall into panic and quickly glance up at Noctis's HP bar which is located above her own HP bar. It was decreasing rather quickly and already entering the yellow area and Stella was silently hoping that it won't entering the red area because it also means that the possibility for Noctis to win this battle will become too low. A sigh of relief escapes Stella's mouth when his HP finally stops decreasing and still didn't reached the red area, but with how low his HP now, Stella isn't even sure if Noctis can take anymore magic attacks.

Stella's blue eyes glance back at the area which is still covered by smoke, the place where Noctis had been swallowed by that big amount of flame earlier. Does getting hit by that magic directly tire him? No, Noctis is more durable than that, then why doesn't he make any moves now? Is he planning something? Most likely, but the question is what has Noctis planned? Stella only hopes that whatever he planned, it will work.

Everything is silent as all the players there are waiting for the smoke that was covering the result of the fire magic attack earlier vanished. Yukimura only stood at his place, waiting patiently for the smoke in front of him to disappear and tell him whether his magic attack earlier already killed that boy or not. He know that most likely his attack will kill that boy judging by how close that boy was from him and how the fire hit that boy directly, even if that boy manages to survive, his magic earlier will weaken him and it would be easy for Yukimura to end this battle.

Just when he thinks that the smoke will vanish soon, a thick black smoke suddenly appears and instantly engulfs not only Yukimura, but all the players which watching their battle. Stella quickly raises her hands to protect her face when the smoke moving passing her and just then, both her blue eyes widen when she finally realizes what her boyfriend had planned, so, like that…. A small smile instantly appears on her lips as she silently complimented her boyfriend for becoming clever enough to make a plan that not only will catch his enemy off guard, but also raise his winning chance.

'You are always unpredictable, Rin'

Yukimura quickly twirled his red spear and activates his red wings and is about to ascends toward the sky, but before he even can moves his wings, something already stopped him…

SLASH

Both Yukimura eyes instantly widen when something very fast moves past him and slashing his torso at the same time. He glance down at the red mark on his torso that is telling him someone already inflicting damage to him and judging by the circumstances around him now, the culprit is very obvious.

SLASH

Before even he decides what he going to do next, the culprit already moves past him again and slashed his back along the way. He whirled around, trying to locate his opponent despite the thick black smoke that surrounding him right now. His eyes are moving around, trying to determine from where his opponent going to attack him this time…

SLASH

Yukimura gritted his teeth when he receives another damages and just when he is regaining his composure…

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

"Coward!" Yukimura yelled as he instantly flaps his red wings and launches himself upward and finally out from the damn smoke that is still covering the whole ground. He gritted his teeth and looks around, trying to spot something that comes out from the smoke. Just then, something comes out of the smoke and Yukimura wastes no time in flying there and thrusts his spear towards that 'something' that is still covered by the black smoke.

CLAANG

Both Yukimura eyes widening when instead of hearing his red spear stabbing something, he heard his spear hitting something which judging by the sound, was made of metal. And then, his confusion turning into surprise when the smoke that covering this 'something' vanished and reveals a white katana. So, it wasn't that black haired boy who coming out from the smoke, but his katana?

"Looking for me?" Yukimura looks down in time to see the black haired boy that he had looking for since earlier flying towards him at high speeds, grabbing his white katana that was still hovering in the air, before flying past him while slashing him along the way. The 'Demonic Spearman' whirled around with an angry expression and spot his target flying toward the sky before turning around and face him with a confident grin on his face.

"Damn you boy!" Yukimura yelled before magical words start to surround him again and he quickly uses his red wings to launch himself towards the black haired boy that was hovering several meter away from him. Upon noticing the action of his opponent, Noctis narrowed both his blue eyes before finally making the last decision. With a mighty flap of his black wings, Noctis was already flying towards the red haired man at high speeds.

When the black smoke that was covering the ground finally disappears, all the players quickly look up to see that the two combatants are flying towards each other at high speeds. Judging by how it looks, Stella easily guessed that it will be the final blow, whoever survives this will come out as the winner, but she gritted her teeth as she knows Noctis has a low chance of surviving this. No, even though that man will cast a magic spell, she can't lose her faith in him, because surely he will win, the 'Final Knight' that she knows will never lose from someone like that!

As the distance between them becomes closer, fire starts to surround Yukimura's red spear as Noctis crosses both his swords in front of him. Both players narrow their eyes as they increase their speed by flapping their respective wings.

"Take this!" Yukimura roared as he prepares himself to thrust his red spear that is already covered entirely by a red flame while Noctis only grits his teeth and narrows his eyes…. Until his instinct kicks in.

"ACTIVE!"

BOOM


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally I able to come back. Yo everyone, who are you? Miss me (probably not), anyway, here is the next chap of TWOS II and for xAlternativeXD, I would love it if you made a fanart for one of my stories and I will really appreciate it and thank you so much for your praise! I hope you guys can enjoy this chapter! Please enjoy and reveiw!**

**Beta: GooBall.**

**Disclaimer: Ane, Brs, Sao aren't mine.**

* * *

BOOM

And a giant smoke instantly appears and covers the area where the two combatants met. The smoke which appears because of Noctis and Yukimura final blow is so thick that no one can see both the combatants because of the thick smoke, not even Stella can see through the thick smoke. The smoke keeps stretching in all directions and becomes wider and wider until it also covers the ground below. All the players there can only stare at the still growing smoke as they are waiting for the smoke to disappear so they can see the result of the battle between Noctis and Yukimura. Slowly but surely, the smoke begins to disappear, bit by bit, until they finally can see a black silhouette become visible through the smoke that slowly starts to vanish.

No one can really tell whether the silhouette is the silhouette of Yukimura or Noctis since both males have the same height. But when the smoke finally becomes thinner, a black coat can be seen fluttering behind the owner of the silhouette and a few seconds later, two swords can be seen in the hands of the owner of the silhouette, both blades of the swords are glittering under the sun light. The owner of those swords who also owns a messy black hair only stood there with both his eyes closed before finally all the smoke that surrounds him disappear and revealing Noctis who stood there. After a few seconds of silence, Noctis finally turns his head toward the group of Spriggans and open both his blue eyes and raises his right hand which held a white katana toward the sky, a gesture which finally snapped everyone from their shocked-state.

"We won!" Raven instantly cheered after she realizes what the meaning of Noctis raising his hand like that and instantly, all the Spriggans behind her also cheered when they realize that they just won, they just managed to get their right for being in this area where an event boss will appear later. While the group of Spriggans are still cheering for their victory, a pair of purple wings instantly appears on Stella's back before she quickly flies towards the messy haired boy who was already sheathing his swords right now and closes both his blue eyes. Just a simple glance towards their HP bars already told her that Noctis's HP is very low at the moment and that only one attack will instantly kill him and that was why now there is some magical words surround her as she made her way towards Noctis.

Once he sure that both his swords are fully sheathed, Noctis turned around and glances up at the small fire which is hovering in the air as he put both his hands on his waist, the 'remain light' of that red haired spearman, Yukimura, the sign which is telling him that he really did it, he really beat that player who called the 'Demon Spearman' of Salamander, even though he also almost died. Noctis narrowed his blue eyes when his mind recalled about the last blow between him and Yukimura earlier, yes, it was a miracle that he had somehow survived from the blow and come out as the winner… That was probably what the others think, but Noctis knows that what happened earlier wasn't a mere luck or miracle; it was something else, something that he had not even aware until he witness it with his own blue eyes.

Suddenly he can feel his own fatigue reducing at the same time when he spots numerous green sparkles surrounds him and this cause Noctis to glance at his HP bar and sees his own HP slowly moving towards the yellow area and still keeps on moving. He turns around to see a girl who is shorter than him before giving the said girl a grin to show that he appreciates her effort. Stella only nods her head to tell him that she acknowledge his thanks before looking at the group of Salamanders behind Noctis, before both her blue eyes widening at what she sees which quickly makes her raise her hand upward and chant another spell as some magical words start to circling her.

"You two watch out!" Raven yelled at the same time when Stella is starting to chant because the ebony haired girl also spots what makes the Imp girl starts to chant a spell. Upon seeing Stella chanting another magic and heard Raven warning, Noctis quickly turning around in time to see a sight which makes both his blue eyes widen. Three big fire balls are heading towards them and before Noctis even can summon his black wings, the three fire balls are already coming too close and Noctis only able to grit his teeth as he prepares himself for the impact and…

BOOM

And a giant smoke instantly engulfs the area again where the three fire balls hit the place where Noctis and Stella stood. Raven can't be sure whether both Noctis and his friend survived the attack, but she knows one thing for sure, she will kill those Salamanders. Raven instantly grip the hilt of her katana as she shoots a glare toward those Salamanders and everyone in her group instantly tensing after they noticed just how pissed she looks right now. And everyone in the Spriggans group knows that when Raven is pissed, no one dares enough to mess with her again. When the smoke which covering the area where Noctis and Stella finally disappear, both Raven's eyes widen a bit before her expression softens when she spots a blue dome surrounds both the Spriggan and Imp which meant the spell which was cast by Noctis's friend earlier must be a shield magic.

Once the blue dome that surrounds both Noctis and Stella disappear, Noctis wastes no time in pulling both his swords before pointing his white sword towards the group of Salamanders and gave them a glare that promised a disaster. Stella extends her left arm before the black bracelet that encircle her left wrist emits a blue light and in an instant Avalon already appears in Stella's left hand and she also gives the group of Salamanders a glare, but while Noctis's glare promises a disaster, Stella's glare promises a hell. A few seconds later, Raven already lands next to Stella before she pulls her katana and holds it with both her hands, her glare also promising a disaster, much like Noctis's glare.

The group of Salamanders visibly tensed under the glare of the three players who obviously already targeted them as dead meat and even the group of Spriggans behind them already drawn their weapons and prepare themselves for combat. When three of the Salamanders start to chant another spell, Noctis instantly kicks the ground below him and flaps his black wings (which he just summoned a second ago) and quickly closes the distance between him and the group of Salamanders and before even they could react, Noctis already stabs a Salamander who stood in front of the group before cleaving him in half, instantly turning him into 'remain light'. An axe wielder dashes towards Noctis before he raises his axe and swings it towards Noctis who simply crosses his swords above him and when both weapons meet, Noctis doesn't even seem affected by the force behind the swung of the axe.

In fact Noctis can easily deflect the axe upward before in a fast motion he also cleaves the axe wielder in two and before any Salamanders can attack him again, Noctis quickly flies upwards and leaves a bit of dust trail behind him. But before any Salamanders can follow him, three arrows made of light colored in yellow suddenly are soaring towards them before embedding itself towards the ground and before they are aware of what just happen, all the arrows instantly emit an electrical shockwave that stuns almost all the Salamanders including the three Salamanders who are unable to finish their chant because of the electrical energy which suddenly stuns their body. Three explosions appear on the place where the three Salamanders that failed to cast their magic stood.

'Spellsword Fumble Effect' Stella thought as she observes the effect of her electrical magic combined with her magical bow. The girl next to her bends her body slightly, before she quickly kick the ground beneath her and even without the help of her wings, she is able to launch herself fast enough, even close to Noctis's speed earlier and using the opportunity of the Salamanders who are still stunned because of Stella's arrows earlier…

SLASH

Five Salamanders instantly turn into 'remain light' as Raven slashes at them in a high speed. Her skill actually manages to impress Stella slightly as she ignores all the Spriggans who are flying passing her. She has a feeling that her help won't be required again since stunning most Salamanders is already enough for the Spriggans to launch a successful attack and the fact that Noctis already killed that red haired man earlier also helped them, speaking of Noctis…

BAM

And a cloud of dust appears when Noctis launches himself from the sky and slams the ground with both his swords, killing two Salamanders in the process. From what she could observe, Noctis seems to be quite annoyed, not that she can blame him since she is also annoyed by how those Salamanders had acted. Noctis had definitely defeated that red haired man and this would also mean that they are supposed to leave this area since Noctis's victory also means that the Spriggans had earned their right for being in this area and face the event boss, but instead they had attack them which meant they are declaring a battle and this is the result. Not even seven minutes have passed and almost all the Salamanders have already turned into 'remain light' while five Salamanders are flying away.

As he watches the last five Salamanders fly away, Noctis is finally able to let out a sigh of relief as he drops both his swords on the ground and lets the gravity pull him as his body finally hits the ground beneath him. Noctis closes both his eyes and lets his body relax as he ignores all the cheers around him, all he wanted to do now is to relax his body and gather enough energy so he can continue his journey with Stella towards Alne and meet up with Kirito later. Though he opened one of his blue eyes when he feels the lack of sunlight which hits his face and what he found is two girls, one with blackish-purple hair and the other with ebony hair, that are staring at him with two different expression, one with an indifferent expression while the other with a small smile. Noctis only greeted them with a grin on his face before he closes his blue eyes once again.

"Is he always like this?" Raven asks the Imp girl besides her who is still staring at the black haired boy with an indifferent expression on her face before a small smile appears on the blackish-purple haired girl's face.

"Sometimes" the girl answers quietly without looking at Raven and this is causing the ebony haired girl to smile a little when her mind finally connects all the dots which were already present and drawing a single conclusion from all of those dots which had been connected in her mind.

"By the way, my name is Raven what is yours?" Raven said, finally introducing herself properly, she knows that the girl besides her probably already knows her name considering Noctis had mentioned her name twice before, but still, introducing yourself to someone who was just aiding you is a manner that was already embedded to her since she still a little kid.

"Stella" the girl answered quietly again and this somehow gives Raven an impression that either this girl isn't the talkative type or somehow, she has done something that pissed the girl and made her not so friendly to her, but she doubt that it was the latter since a few seconds later, Stella was already facing her and gave her a gesture which made both Raven black eyes widen before a small smile formed on her lips.

"So, I take that Noctis is someone dear to you, right? What was exactly your relationship with him anyway?" Raven asks before crossing her arms under her breast and tilting her head slightly with a small smirk on her face.

"He is my boyfriend…Which is why, I wanted to know whether you see him as only a friend or as something more than a friend" and Stella's bold question (more like an order than a question) is enough to make Noctis open both his blue eyes and instantly sit up before staring at the two girls with an expression of shocked and horror on his face. At first, he was content with letting both girls have some time to bond with each other, but now that it come to this, he didn't know whether he needs to be happy that Stella care so much for him or be scared that it look like she will change from Kuudere to Yandere and God! Only God who will be able to save him if Stella indeed turns into a Yandere.

"Oh? Why I need to answer such a question? Why would it be matter whether I have a feeling for that boy or not? Are you jealous?" Raven replied in a rather challenging tone before she places both her hands on her hips and makes a pose which in Noctis's opinion is rather hot (not like he will say something like that aloud! His own grave is most likely what will wait for him if those words leave his mouth) since she had a more womanly figure. But no! He isn't interested at all! Not even in the slightest! His girlfriend maybe is flat-chested and all, but he didn't care! But what make him worried is Raven's reply seems to only piss Stella more judging by her narrowed eyes.

"Oi! Didn't I already say that there is nothing between me and Raven?! We are only friends!" Noctis exclaimed in hope of stopping the silent battle between the two girls, but it looks like what he did only cause Raven's smirk become wider before she turns her head to face him and from her expression alone, Noctis can clearly see his doom is approaching him faster than what he expected…

"Really? I am hurt Noctis! I thought we had something special between us after our kiss!" And Stella instantly shoots him a murderous look which makes Noctis's face became pale, even as pale as a dead man. Okay he had faced Stella's murderous glare once in SAO back then, but that was two years ago! And he can already feel his own HP decreasing as those frightening (and beautiful) blue eyes are piercing his soul. He doesn't know what kind of expression he wears right now, but he bet his face right now is resembling a dead man… His new status soon… And why is Raven doing something like this to him?! He hadn't done anything wrong to her!

Stella starts to walk up towards him before crouching down in front of him (who is still sitting on the ground), her bangs covering half of her face since she was looking at the ground and it makes him unable to see what kind of expression she wears right now, but judging by the dark aura, Noctis doesn't need to see her face to know just what would happen to him soon. But what happen next… Is really wild that even his mind can't understand what just happen…

Stella grasps both his shoulder…

She buries her face on his chest…

And then… He can feel his own blue eyes widening when he felt his chest vibrating because Stella is… Giggling. He didn't hear it wrong, right? She is really giggling, right? The girl who still buried her face on his chest is really giggling, right? Oh wait, now Raven is giggling too before she bursts out in a laugh… Just what the hell happened here?!

"Oh my, Noctis I know that you aren't that smart judging by how many times you needed to 'kiss' the ground before finally able to fly and land properly back then, but I never realized that you are this dense" Raven commented before giving the still shocked Noctis a wink and resumes her giggling. All the Spriggans around them are only able to snickering at the sight and shake their heads at the sight and this only makes Noctis become confused and he believed if no one going to tell him about why his girlfriend and friend are giggling, then he only can wish that his brain won't explode.

"Noctis…"

Once that soft voice reaches his ears, the black haired boy instantly looks down and finds that his girlfriend already removed her face from his chest and now is staring at him with an expression that makes both Noctis's blue eyes become even wider than before. The amusement which was hidden within her blue eyes and a small playful smile on her face, an expression which clearly answers his question about what the hell just happened…

"You are too dense" she commented before finally standing up and offers her hand to the still shocked Rin Okumura. Noctis is only able to blink his eyes a few times after he witness what just happened a few seconds ago, before lifting up his face and staring at the face of Mato Kuroi who still had the same playful smile like before, though her smile has already become smaller than before. After shaking his head to throw away his shock, Noctis grabs Stella hand and that was when Stella notices it, a small smirk on her boyfriend's face and before she even can figure out what was Noctis planning to do, she can feel her body being jerked forwards him before she falls towards the awaiting arms of Noctis who instantly traps her in his embrace.

"Payback time" Noctis whispers and even if she can't see it, she knows that he already has his usual grin on his face. Stella tries to break free from his embrace, but Noctis's grip on her body prevents her from doing so and judging by how strong Noctis's strength is compared to her own strength, she knows that it will be impossible to break free from this guy's embrace, no matter how much she struggles. So what she can do is only to bury her red face on his chest and try to ignore Noctis, Raven, plus other Spriggans who are laughing at how the situation turned out.

She will definitely get him next time… Though, the hug isn't so bad…

* * *

"Once again, thank you for helping us. I am sorry if I can't do anything that could help your journey" Raven said with both her arms on her waist while she stare at both the boy and girl in front of her with an apologetic smile. Both Noctis and Stella had told Raven about their objective of going towards the Tree World which of course surprised the ebony haired girl, but after Noctis said that they wanted to ensure something, Raven only smiled before wishing their luck and hoping that they will found out about whatever they need to ensure.

"Nah, it is fine, we have enough money and healing items already" Noctis replied with his signature grin already present on his face while both his hands are placed inside the pocket of his black trouser. Stella, who stood next to Noctis, also nods her head as a sign to tell the others that she agrees with what Noctis just said. There should be no problem with their money or items; all of it is still in a good amount, besides…

"The distance between this place and Alne is not too far, so I believe that we will arrive there shortly, except if we found ourselves trapped in an unexpected situation like this again" Stella commented while shooting a glare towards the boy who only laughs after hearing her comment. Raven is only able to eyeing the odd pair with amusement clearly decorating her face and an amused smile on her face also tells anyone who looking at her that she enjoys watching the couple in front of her interacting with each other.

"Well, anyway, look like our time to continue our journey has come" Noctis commented still with his signature grin that is decorating his face while he put one of his hands on his waist. And finally after saying their goodbye to Raven and the rest of the Spriggans, both Noctis and Stella summon their respective wings before they once again took off towards the blue sky. As they fly through the blue sky, Noctis can't help, but always glance towards his girlfriend who was still wearing her usual indifferent expression on her face.

Through her action earlier, Noctis was finally aware about how much this girl had changed. The Stella he first met in SAO would never do anything like that and even though the present Stella still had her rather cold and stoic personality (not to mention she can easily show him what he mentioned earlier, the worst nightmare he will ever see), but now she is more open minded than before and even smiles more often and definitely become more cheerful, though it was rare to see her cheerful side, but only Noctis and her guardian who knows how to make this side of Stella come out and now if he thought about it, didn't he also change?

He guesses, the events in SAO as well as being with each other for most of the time clearly was changing themselves, especially since they also exchanged their past and trusted each other with their lives. A small smile appears on his lips as he recalls about the very first moment he met Stella, he was in the forest, killing some Dire Wolf before noticed a blue light moving around him in a really graceful motion. If that day, his curiosity didn't force him to check the light, then he probably would never have met her, considering they could become a party because he told her about the meeting.

"Rin?"

A soft voice which suddenly calling his name, his real name, finally making Noctis come back to reality and he realizes that his girlfriend right now is staring at him with a mixed of curious and concerned expression on her face. This makes Noctis blink in confusion as he tries to understand about why Stella would stare at him like that, before he finally realizes that he was staring at her the entire time he recalled about their first meeting. This realization is causing Noctis to let out a chuckle before he showing off his grin to her which only makes the girl who flies next to him becomes even more confused.

"Don't worry, I was just admiring your beauty from here, just ignore me please" Noctis said in his usual teasing tone which made both Stella's blue eyes widen a bit before she quickly narrows her eyes and shoots a glare at Noctis who only laughed after seeing her reaction, she had not forgotten that this guy was already immune to her glare and probably won't ever be affected by it again (except in a certain circumstances), so she only ignores him and re-focuses her attention on the path ahead of them.

After his laughter finally subsides, Noctis only smiles and focuses his attention on the path ahead of them too and with that the atmosphere around was only filled with the sound of the wind and both their coat which were fluttering behind them. But it wasn't an uncomfortable condition for them as their entire journey most time is filled with silence only, but neither are minding about that since right now, both Stella and Noctis have something that is occupying their mind. For Stella, the thing which occupied her mind is what they would do once they arrive at Alne and meet up with Kirito, Asuna is no doubt on top of the Tree World, but the question is how they can reach her? By playing the grand quest? Ridiculous, that would be a suicidal option, but how then?

For Noctis, the thing which occupied his mind right now is his experience earlier, about what happened a few seconds before the final blow between him and Yukimura. He admits that at some point, he will talk about it with Stella, but right now, he just can't see the point of discussing it now, their purpose right now is to reach Alne and meet up with Kirito, this problem can be solved later on. Noctis only able to let out a sigh when he realizes that he will never find the answer about why it can happens in the first place.

"Hey Mato" the voice which coming from her boyfriend making Stella turning towards him and sees he already stopped flying and now is pulling both his swords from its sheath. After stopping herself a few feet in front of him, Stella can only stare at Noctis in confusion and she shows it by tilting her head slightly.

"I want to hear your opinion about this" Noctis said in an unusually serious tone and before Stella can be aware of what was his intention in doing this, Noctis already said one word which makes something unpredictable happen.

"Active"

And both Stella blue eyes widen when she sees what happens after that word leave his mouth….

His swords… Both his swords right now are coated…

Coated by a blue flame.


End file.
